You are the Yang to my Ying
by Sweetbaby162016
Summary: A master taking everything to do with kungfu to mind, that they'll even overlook their own heart for it. Or will they ? (Most the summary is in the story)
1. chapter 1

Yin Yang

I don't own KFP or DreamWorks. Just the story.

As like all my other stories. Everybody is OOC. And the story starts nearly 2 years after KFP3. And even though I consider it a story. Most will be of short moments between Po and Tigress, and others(maybe). Meaning one chapter to the next could be months or years from the last one. (Sorry for that, but that's how I'm doing it).

Furthermore, if I finish this one, I might make an entire story behind this one.

Embrace Hugs

"You said no?!"

Predict she'll be fronted by him soon as her decision reach him. Tigress didn't remove from the lotus position she's in on the floor. So, with her back toward the master panda at the doorway of the room. Tigress's not sure if he knows her eyes been open since hearing the heavy sound his steps made in the hallway before bursting into her room.

"Hello Po." She calmly says, purposely disregarding his question. But of course she'd known that's not going to stop him.

"Tigress." Unable to deny the stress within his voice. She closes eyes, suppressing a heavy sigh. Slowly Tigress pulls up those walls. The same walls that formed during time at the orphanage, and remained intact before meeting the giant panda standing in her room... "I'm not leaving until you tell me why you said no."

Regardless of the strength she got in learning kung fu. It's clear lately how much he knows the hardcore mask she hides behind. Is nothing but a front to keep herself from getting hurt……or feeling weak. Especially once he was her temporary chi master.

Sudden noise of the doors closing, but the panda still in the room. Tigress dares not move as her voice hardened.

"It seem the right choice."

"Liar."

Her teeth clinched at his counter. "Look Po…." Reopening eyes, she glares at the window shutters; blocking most of the outside light from the room. "You don't understand."

"No there's where you're wrong, Tigress. You have a chance to gain back what gave you inner peace and let your chi flow-."

"That's before…." Movements of a kung fu master, Tigress was at her feet; still keeping back to Po. "Before…." Again her eyes closed, but this time she hugs herself; trying push away the emotions that comes with the memory.

Suddenly her arms weren't the only one offering comfort. Just as he done that day. Tigress couldn't deny the warmth brought on by Po hugging her from behind. Somehow with each embrace he's gave since her caring hug back in GomeCity. She's discover she can feel. As long as it's Po's arms.

"You got the message of Master Yijiro's passing, a few months ago." whispers Po behind Tigress's ear, finishing the sentence she couldn't.

Even though she's aware those walls slowly crumbling while she nearly falls into his soft welcome fur arms. "Yes, that." Instantly Tigress withdrawals from the embrace and steps closer up to the window stutters, remain her back facing him. "So-!"

Many things she expects from the panda. But snatching her arm, turning her around to face him. Wasn't one of them. Action making her stun as the panda spoke.

"So what." Clearly she hears him fighting a growl through the words. "I know how much deep your feelings were for him." She tried, but couldn't stop her body from tensing up at the statement. For it brought up what Yijiro had her realizing at their last letters before receiving the note of his passing.

However, knowing nothing can come from what she learned. Tigress's accepts what faith handed her. Leading to her decision that morning.

Nevertheless, though she can't truly speak her mind of her chi was block long before Yijiro's death. Tigress figures she needs to say something to get Po to leave her be.

"Po, I"

"No listen." Now the panda was grasping both her arms, his determination face, told her regardless what she will say. He wasn't giving-up. That's why she allows him to continue. "You think Master Yijiro be happy, seeing you shutting out love ones who need you?"

Unfortunately, during this part, Tigress was looking deep into those jades causing her to growl out, baring her teeth; expression she realizes too late, gave Po notion she doesn't believe his words; which she does.

But since she's right in what Po thought her expression meant. It's no surprise their nose nearly touch, as he tries to 'reach' her. "Who also want to keep you from becoming lonely again."

Really certain why her chi is block as her heart becomes heavy. Tigress's eyes shift from Po's. "It's not easy-."

"No it isn't." with Po lowering his paws from her arms, drawling back a bit. Tigress, without thinking, looks back to the giant panda only to read the disappointment covering his face. "But remember you're not the only one who's lost someone." Not moving her sight from the panda. Tigress saw him lower his head to the floor. "She has too."

Of course! How could she forget the reason their even having this conversation.

"Look I know you were sad she had to go back last year. But here's your chance to have her forever. And I believe the only one who can help her through all this is you." Tigress, boldly stepping up, places a paw upon his shoulder, causing his eyes to meet hers again.

"Maybe you're right." It was hard not seeing the hope filling those jades of his. She shook her head. "No you are right. She needs me and I need her. So I'll go-." Instantly Tigress was back in a hug by the panda.

"Sweet!" Was the excitement reaching her ears while Po remain hugging her. For moment she lets herself soak into his soft fur, before the panda breaks the hug, rushing for the door. "We leave after breakfast."

"Wait, we?" At her question Po stops at the door, turning back.

"Yeah I'm already heading there. My father needs to speak with me after the funeral and also I need to stop by Lu afterwards."

Familiar of the responsibility Po has with both being the chi master and still Dragon warrior; including soon running the Jade Palace in the short of three years from now; for Shifu will had retired by then. Furthermore, since all species' -under Emperor Lu Kang's ruling- high elder's death are reported to Lu every time; reasons so not to have another replay of the event doing with an elderly Siamese cat, Pang Bing. Po has to send word of Grandma Panda's passing; mostly with him representing all panda citizens of the 'Panda Village'.

Accepts his reason, Tigress starts for her bed to get enough sleep before tomorrow. For, unlike a certain panda who needs most of the night to pack, she doesn't carry much on travels.

"But to let you know." But hearing his voice, the tiger halts, looking towards him still at the door; but it's open now. "Even if I wasn't already going I still would."

"Why?" blinking her eyes, Tigress didn't hide the lost look on her face. In a few steps Po had her in a side-hug, slightly laughing.

"Because you're one of my best friends. And I'm always there for my friends. Even if they don't want me too." Po finished before playfully winks at her. While unaware of the displeasure Tigress has by his words.

In the beginning years of Po being a Dragon Warrior. If she heard those words Tigress would be unsure of her disappointment in him labeling her a 'friend'. But not now. Which made it hurt more.

Nonetheless not one to go back on her words. She painted on a smirk. "Good to know." Earning a smile from the panda. "Now leave before I kick you out."

Still smiling, saying a simple. "Right, night Tigress." Po leaves the room. It wasn't until he was gone and she couldn't hear him within the hallway. Tigress drops the smirk. Replacing it with a sad frown.

"Night, Po."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master Tigress?"

By the familiar voice, Tigress snaps from the memory of the conversation her and Po had nearly a week ago.

Sadly, arriving just a day after the funeral. Her and Po only could give their respect to Grandma Panda's grave that morning.

Currently -now- Tigress is within the housing that was and is Po's temporary home; inside the Panda village. She was lead here by him, before he was pulled away by Li; to go over doings going on in the village since his last visit.

Resulting in her to waiting for Po's return. But apparently she doesn't mind. Since its gave her time to her thoughts. Furthermore, despite being here for longer than two hours. Tigress still hasn't seen the main person she came all this way to see yet.

"Master Tigress, can you hear me?" Again brought from her thoughts by the voice. Tigress shifts her attention to the entrance of the house, spotting Mei-Mei. Seeing her and her appearance, quickly Tigress jumps from her chair, offering it to the clearly pregnant panda. "Must have been in deep thought, before I got here?" the female panda asked, taking the only chair within the house. Leaving Tigress taking the bed as a seat.

"You could say that. By the way, boy or girl?" Right away joy covers Mei's face, before rubbing her round belly.

"It's a boy."

"Is that the reason-." Mei holds a hand up, stopping Tigress from going further.

"Figures Li didn't tell you through the letter." Scoffs, the female giant panda.

"Tell me what?"

"Grandma Panda's last wish was for the little one to pick who she wants to care for her. Right away she picked you." Undropping her eyes from Tigress's. Mei's paw laid over hers, in friendly gesture. "You are the closer mother figure she's had. And I'm certain my sister's thankful her daughter found someone like you." Mei added mentioning her sister she hasn't spoken about since her death by given childbirth to Mei Mei's niece.

Sadly, recalling how she gave her niece the cold shoulder; blaming the infant for her sister's death. Resulted with the elder of the village caring for her niece. Unfortunately, that's led to her niece not only not knowing her mother, but Mei as her aunt too.

However, with a child on the way, Mei-Mei finally understands why her sister did what she did to make sure her daughter lived. But it's too late for Mei-Mei to form a relationship with the little panda. For it's clear, besides Po himself. Her niece has never bonded with someone so fast as Tigress.

Though unaware of the female panda's deep thoughts. But aware of the history of Mei-Mei and her sister arriving at the village nearly two years before Po became Dragon Warrior, and the early discarded Mei-Mei gave to her sister's daughter after her death. Tigress's not sure what to say at Mei Mei's statement.

So she only nods slowly as reply. But if Mei had something to say, Tigress didn't get a chance. Because at that moment the door opens with Po stepping in.

Due to his high title now of days, outside the Jade Palace. Po wears more than just a pair of patch-up pants. That's why he had entire outfit tailored for him. A white robe that has black trimming, and long, black sleeves trimmed with gold, along with a red sash across his waist, black pants and a straw hat upon his head.

She long since admitted the outfit looks great on him; matching his fur perfectly. Not to mention most of his bulkiness is now muscular without losing the softness and the built that makes him a panda. But Tigress's sight is on the little sleeping panda he's carrying.

Lei Lei….

Instantly Tigress feels the longing to hold the little one she hasn't seen in a whole year. Furthermore, she's happy to what Lei Lei's wearing.

With already begun teaching her the basic of kung-fu (for a kid) during her stay in the valley of peace. Tigress had an outfit resembling hers as cub made for Lei-Lei as going away gift when her and the other pandas left for Panda village. Except the colors are different; color of the shirt is pinkish-purple, with still black pants, but with pink flower pattern on either side.

Getting off the bed, she watches Po start waking the little panda.

"Lei time to awake to the surprise waiting for you."

Keeping a good grip on her Tigress action figure even during her nap. Raising her head from its place on Po's shoulder. Lei-Lei wipes the sleepiness from her eyes. Not realizing she's giving the adults a cute scene, and only increased it by yawning.

"Is it Tigress?" Smiling at the cub in his arms, Po shifts his sight from her to glance at Tigress; holding eye contact with her a moment.

"See for yourself." He added, returning his attention on Lei-Lei as he lowers her to the floor.

It seemed like slow motion to the other pandas in the room as they witness Lei-Lei turns to her surprise, to find Tigress there. Immediately as violet eyes met amber ones. Tigress drops to her knees, opening arms out in time to catch the running Lei-Lei.

Actually having to fight tears at having the little one once again within her arms. Tigress didn't even stop embracing the cub; that's face was snuggled against her chest. As Po approaches, slipping his arms around her; joining the hug.

Witnessing this scene, causes Mei-Mei to silently smile, while lovely stroking her belly. Li's right… they make a lovely family. I'm sorry how I treated her, sister. But she looks to be in great hands. Especially…. She thought, then another thought pops up. Maybe I can ask my husband to persuade Li in raising the wager between our village and the valley of peace. Though I might agree with Mr. Ping's choice.

Sometime after the hug, and Mei-Mei leaving; stating she'll make sure all Lei Lei's stuff are packed and ready when they start to leave. Left the other three within the house.

However, by then, Po's reminded of something he needs to go over with Tigress before they leave.

"I know after here I'm going to see Emperor Lu. But I been informed both Monkey and Crane are not too far from here. You two could join up with them and head to the valley. Instead of coming with me?"

Though not bothered in continuing staying with Po, and seeing Lu again. Tigress looks to the cub she's not in a hurry to put down. "What do you think, Lei? Should we head for the emperor or meet Monkey and Crane on their way home?"

Moving a bit, but staying within Tigress's arms. Lei reaches over to Po; who's still in arm reach. Snatching a grip on his robe, making him move closer until he's once again standing beside Tigress. It's here Lei-Lei release's her grip.

"I want to stay with both Tigress and Po." Surprise by the answer but not showing it. Tigress shift eyes to Po's startled ones.

"Then I guess we're staying with you, Po."

Right away the shock look was gone from Po's as he smiles. "Awesome." He begun, while giving Lei-Lei a little tickle under the chin, making her giggle. "Then I can't wait to show all the snack stops on the way." He said, making his way out of the house. Tigress's eyes were rolling at Po being Po, but the small smile gracing her lips says she wouldn't have him any other way. With this thought, and continued holding Lei -Lei, Tigress not too long follows after Po.

Next chapter


	2. chapter 2 (05-18 10:45:45)

Tofu Noodle Soup

"Order up." Po spoke, before busied himself back at the kitchen counter within the barrack's kitchen/dining hall room.

Tigress should have known something was up when all the rest of the five and master Shifu, chose to -at the last second- have dinner at Mr. Ping's noodle shop without telling her during practice.

So maybe she could of prevent herself from the situation she's in now. Sitting at the dining table, staring at the 'noodle soup' Po just place in front of her.

Normally Tigress would of disregard the bowl of soup Po made and went to make her usual Wednesday dinner; stir-fry tofu. But she can't for a couple of reasons.

The first one being though he made the soup. Tigress knows Po's not the mastermind behind her situation. Leading to her second reason. Her adopted daughter Lei-Lei.

The little 3-year-old panda, sitting on Tigress's left. Clearly told Tigress her daughter's the mastermind behind all this.

Naturally impressed with how Lei Lei's been sneaky enough to use cuteness against the residences of the Jade Palace; since becoming her daughter a few months ago. Including Master Shifu where all the little panda does is tear up and the red panda is putty in Lei Lei's paw.

However now, with Lei-Lei throwing those adorable pouty violets up at her. Though still impressed, Tigress hates it when Lei-Lei uses it on her. Cause regardless most can't wine her down. Her daughter can.

Not only that, but noticing the untouched soup bowl in front her daughter; which usually no drop would be left in it by now. Tigress realized Lei Lei's not going to eat until she does.

So knowing no other choice. Sighing at being beaten so easily, Tigress, with spoon in paw, scoops up some of the steaming hot soup, and takes a sip of the broth.

Of course the spicy broth flavor was the same as Ping's broth, if maybe slightly spicier. But it wasn't until she ate a bit of the noodles, when Po's soup stops being similar to Ping's. For it's even better.

Although Ping's noodle soup is tasty and filling. Po's soup not only delicious to her taste buds, but, having her forgetting table manners, took mouthful of the soup until it was gone.

Taken back by her mother almost eating like she's never had manners before. Lei-Lei remain gawking at Tigress in shock, making her truly forgetting about her own soup. Mostly it being her mother had drilled table manners within her early kung-fu lessons.

Po seeing this told her to "eat up." before, without speaking, replace Tigress's empty bowl with a filled one, before sitting down on Tigress's right at the table, with his own portion of soup.

Considering Po her father figure, Lei-Lei did as he said, and started into her soup. Tigress, however, instead of 'pigging out' on the second bowl -though her stomach wanted more- she took the time to sip some tea, and collect herself for the behavior she displayed a second ago.

"So, Tigress. You like the soup?" Trying not to clinch the cup in her paw enough to break it, Tigress shift her eyes to Po, while still remaining in a calm state.

"Do I need to answer. Or did you go blind the couple of seconds I was eating the first bowl." Nearly growling this out, though her outside look calm as a cucumber.

"Mommy be nice." Lei-Lei begun, where Tigress felt a soft little cubby paw touch the lower part of her arm. "Daddy just wants to know if you like the soup he make."

The month returning home with Lei-Lei. The little panda started giving everyone labels. Tigress is mommy. Monkey, Mantis, Crane are uncles. Like Viper is aunt. And both Shifu and Ping are grandpa. Labels at first felt odd to the others including Tigress; being she's never called Shifu anything but master growing up. But eventually they all accepted their titles.

However, having Lei-Lei consider Po as daddy took a bit longer for Tigress to handle. And although she made it seem she hated her daughter calling Po by daddy to everyone. That's not the truth. In fact, deep down she relishes in watching Po and Lei-Lei react in a father and daughter relationship, and how co- 'parenting's' matured the big panda. Not to mention Po was right of her finding inner peace once she had Lei-Lei in her life again.

Unfortunately, the same thing couldn't be said for her chi. Cause currently she barely can bloom a flower before becoming exhausted. Sadly, she knows why she's having trouble with her chi. Secret no one knows but the late Master Yijiro and herself. And knowing nothing can come out of if the secret is reveal. She rather it remains a secret.

Nonetheless of her feelings to it. Tigress has, like the other five -after each of them spending weeks teasing both her and Po- accepted how Lei-Lei sees Po. But the same couldn't be said for Master Shifu. He's just starting to get past his granddaughter thinks 'the dragon warrior' is her dad.

"Of course, sweetie." Tigress says, brushing a paw upon her daughter's head; purposely touching the flower bows in her pigtails. With one look at her daughter the hardcore state Tigress's known for. Disappeared. Sighing within, Tigress once more turned eyes to Po. "Sorry Po. And to answer you. Yes, the soup is moderately delicious." Here it's hard not to see the pride on Po's face at her words. "But."

"But? Why but?" Lately it's taking a lot not to laugh at Po being Po. Which makes her envy him? For even with the powerful titles he holds in all of China. Po hasn't change. Though truly Tigress is glad for this.

"Po." with a touch of her paw over his, she had the panda no longer freaking out. She even gave it a small squeeze before removing her paw. "I just want to know. If this soup is the same as your dad's? Then why does it taste different?"

Po opens his mouth to speak.

"Really mommy? Cause my soup taste like grandpa Ping's." But got cut off by little Lei-Lei speaking. "But daddy's soup is sweeter though."

"That's cause I always add a bit of honey in your soup, Tigerlilly." There it was. Her heart flutters at Po calling Lei-Lei the nickname he gave her a second after she called him daddy the first time. Nonetheless of the feeling. Tigress didn't show it on the outside. Though no one could deny the small smile painting her lips.

"So honey is what's making it taste different?" Po shook his head at Tigress's assuming. She passes over the plate of steamed lotus root stuffed with sweet rice at the center of the table, to Lei-Lei so she could reach them, with her chopsticks.

"No I only put honey in hers. But I add something else in your soup."

"Oh like what?" she asked once seeing Lei-Lei eating some of the stuffed lotus roots.

"Take a look at your soup." Casually he finishes off one of the plum dumplings; aside the plate of stuff lotus roots. The first being a dessert from his dad during his and Lei-Lei's lunch at the shop. "Trust me, you'll see the add ins." Though a part said she could beat the answer out of him. Tigress instead lowered her sight to the soup; studying it. Missing the curious expression stuck on his face.

Right away noticing the noodles, but seeing nothing different she moves on. The kale looks fine; though there's celery with it. The broth color is the same as Ping's. So why is this diff-.

Halting in thought as she raised her spoon; she's been using to see all within the bowl. Tigress is nearly speechless at staring at the white almost light brown small cube block on her spoon.

"Tofu?!"

"Well it's stir-fry like you like it, but yeah I added tofu to it, and celery." Stated Po, before stuffing another dumpling into his mouth. "and a bit more 'Szechuan peppercorns' blended into the tofu."

Touched by the simple gestures. Tigress, once eating the bit on her spoon, smiled bigger than she done in years. Action causing Po to halt in sipping up the broth from his bowl, to stare in amazement at his best friend's beautiful smile, making him want to tell her she should smile more often.

Unfortunately, already seeing how that will go in his head. Po shivered at the thought of a rage tiger on his tail. Causing him to almost miss what Tigress says.

"I hate to break it to you. But since this soup is beyond amazing." Here pausing, Tigress takes a savoring sip of her soup. "I hope to see it every Wednesday from now on." Stopping in speaking, but not to eat the soup. Tigress locks golden red eyes to his jade greens. Making the panda feel shivers again, but these shivers didn't bring fear. It brought something unknown but also dare he say it…. pleasure? "If you don't mind, Po?"

It's how his name slips from her lips, that causes warmth to fill his face, like he was getting a fever, also wanting to pee really bad. Tigress knowing well what she's doing, but sure Po wont pick-up on it right away. She allows her tail to wave a bit playfulness behind her as Po respond with.

"Not at all, Tigress. It's been a dream of mine to cook for you."

"Then I'm glad I could make it come true." And with that the three continued their dinner in comfortable peace.

Next chapter


	3. chapter 3

Winter Festival Surprises (part 1)

"Wow is it always this beautiful, daddy?"

"You bet!" Po shouts excitedly up to Lei-Lei riding on his shoulders, as he happily treads down the snowy steps of the Jade Palace. "Wait until we reach grandpa's noodle shop. It's gonna to be awesome, that's after the decorations are up…"

Tigress strolls behind in a slower pace; though keeping up with the two. She's in her 'Winter Festival' formal attire; silver vest with red vine patterns, a red Shaolin waist wrap, and dark brown silk pants. The only thing missing is her headdress (which Tigress's glad not wearing). However due to the winter weather -that's colder than usual-, she's covered up in a red color silk padded jacket with silver vine patterns.

The tiger giggles, watching the two giant pandas trying to catch a snowflake on their tongue once they reached the bottom step.

Unlike herself. Po is dressed in his usual formal attire -minus his straw hat-, without a jacket; though has his yellow scarf. Whereas for little Lei-Lei is wearing a green dress with gold flower pattern, a red sash belt around her waist. And despite she told her mother she didn't need it. Is wearing a silver jacket with red vine pattern; similar to Tigress's jacket, but in different colors. While resting upon Lei Lei's head is a red snow hat with yellow-dotted black stripes that her daddy gave her.

Seeing the joy and curious upon her daughter's face can't explain the happiness Tigress's feeling. Furthermore, with both the valley and Ping's noodle shop wasn't rebuilt during Lei-Lei was last in the valley. This is the first Winter Festival since the valley of peace been restored (thus the reasoning for the formal winter attire) as well as Lei-Lei's first time to experience the festival. And Tigress's looking forward to witness the whole moment.

"Come on, mommy! Don't wanna miss all the singing!" called Lei-Lei, over her shoulder, in the direction of her mother still making her way down the steps.

"Yeah, 'mommy'." Says Po with his sight towards the valley and not Tigress taking her time reaching the bottom step. "Didn't you promise Xiao she could meet, Tigerlily."

Despite their comments asking her to hurry. Tigress's pace remains. "Remember Lei sweetie, the singing doesn't begin until tonight. First we all need to help with setting up the festival party. And daddy and grandpa Ping has to cook most the feast for the celebration." Reaching the bottom step, Tigress's feline eyes went from her daughter to Po's. "And yes, Po I did promise her. But since she's helping also. There's no need to rush." Reaching Po, Tigress places a kiss on his cheek. "Also I still have to give the present I got her- ".

"Present!?" Lei Lei's eyes were sparkling, "Do I get presents mommy?"

"Of course you do. In fact, you might be getting the most out of everyone at the feast." Po replies, before Tigress could stop him in telling the little panda.

"YEY, PRESENTS!" Lei-Lei shouts, overjoyed. Following with chanting 'presents, presents... To the displeasure of her mother's ears.

"Po!"

"Uh my bad, Tigress." Says the giant panda, slowly backing away from the scowling female tiger. And of course Lei-Lei still chanting, indicate to the adults, her carefree state was making it hard for her to notice the danger her daddy just place himself in with her mommy.

And then, like many times through his past battles, an idea pops into Po's head to save him from another terrible beating. Eying Tigress slowly, Po attempts to get Lei-Lei's attention.

"Hey, Tigerlily." As if a switch clicks off, the little panda stops chanting, answering her daddy.

"Yeah, daddy?" Nearly high-fiving himself, Po grins at getting her attention.

"How about daddy tells the story of how your mommy became friends with Xiao Niao."

"Really!" Loving hearing the stories her daddy tells about him, her mommy and the rest of the furious 5, and her grandpa Shifu. But only usually hearing them at bedtime. Lei Lei's nearly jumping up and down in her spot up on her daddy's shoulders; causing a silent groan from Po by her movements.

"Yeah really. But you have to stay quiet during the story."

"And can't speak until story done?"

"Exactly." Confirms Tigress to Lei. Picking up Po's using the same trick he does during bedtime stories to Lei-Lei.

"Yeah, yeah- ".

"Tigerlily…." Warn Po. Causing the little panda to quickly apologize.

"Sorry daddy. I'll be good, please tell me." Po quickly moves aside Tigress, then glances at her from the right-side of him, silently offering a paw for her to take. A wordless gesture asking if she forgave him.

Though she slips her paw into his, showing she did forgive him. Tigress pecks his cheek again, before they resume heading for the valley as Po starts the story.

"Well the story actually starts with me looking for the perfect gift for grandpa Ping…."

As Po continues storytelling. Tigress rest her head against him, in bliss as she recalls how she came here; holding Po's paw with such affection.

After her request and him agreeing happily. Each Wednesday night thereafter was spent with her, Po and Le-Lei enjoying his soup, which led Po making different meals for dinner for her and Lei-Lei, more than just Wednesday. Along with the dinners came walks around the Jade Palace grounds to family games; such as mahjong, checkers and flying kites; the last one leading to Tigress -the first time- kissing Po's cheek. Earn after him catching Lei-Lei who thought flying on a kite would be fun, instead scared Tigress half to death in seeing her daughter hanging for dear-life in the sky. Event resulted Po in being more stern with the little panda, enough to be unaffected by her cuteness.

Thereafter, and unaware at first, Tigress starts innocently flirting with Po rather if Lei Lei's around or not.

However, since Po hasn't question why the closeness she formed with him. Tigress decided to hold back any conversation doing with their 'relationship'. And for the early months it seems she's content. Although lately, with daydreaming of taking her relationship further; such as kissing him on the lips. Being since nothing has gone pass just paw holding or a simply kiss on the cheek (the last one she gives).

Furthermore, with aware of her desires, Tigress's discovers she, like wants her fighting skills to always be perfect, wants her kiss to be just as perfect. Thus she's bewildered to learn she's like any of her female friends who want their kiss to be 'magical').

Fortunately, with her deep love for the giant panda at her side. Tigress's has who she wants to share the kiss with. Just not yet the right moment. Hopefully she won't have to wait too long for the moment to appear.

With the last thought, Tigress feels Po gently squeeze her paw as he carries on the storytelling. Normally with lost feeling in her paws years ago through her 20 years 'hardcore' training. Tigress shouldn't be able to feel even a 'bear squeeze' from Po. But during chi training under Po. They learned as long as Po channels just a speck of his chi from his paw to hers. Tigress can feel it.

Silently smiles at the small affection. But instead of returning the squeeze like usual. Tigress decides to nearly snuggle the side of her face into his neck.

"T..h.e pi…g --", Causing tingles to rush through Po by the surprise and new style of affection from his lovely friend. Unfortunate a stutter forms also. "I mean." Po clears his throat then goes on. "The pig was still shock I was the Dragon Warrior that he pointed out Shengqi's hut to me……"

Feeling another squeeze to her paw by Po as he's right back in storytelling. Tigress smirks, while her tail, unknowingly to her, sways behind in a sign, the tiger is in high spirit.

"Oh, my gosh!" squeals a brown and white female water buffalo that everyone knowns as Xiao Niao, rushing across the noodle shop's dining area to the arrivals by the entrance.

With Po's storying finished nearly half way to the noodle shop. Like every time his stories are done. Comes Lei Lei's questions.

Familiar with the habit of her daughter's, not to mention her many questions making her seem almost like a small form of Po; mostly when some of the questions are as silly as what Po would ask. Tigress finds it's fun watching Po getting a taste of his own medicine by speechless when he can't answer Lei Lei's questions.

Fortunately, this time around the questions aren't too silly. In fact, Lei Lei's asking about the holiday song that's sung at the festival as they approach the circular archway entrance of the noodle shop.

"You're here!"

Suddenly a familiar joyful yell reaches Tigress's ears. Before Lei Lei's quickly missing from her recent spot on Po's shoulders, to be spotted in Xiao's arms with the water buffalo cuddling the little panda.

"Oh Tigress she's so cute. And her fur is so soft! Oh I just love her!" Tigress and Po had to be blind not to see the startle look covering Lei Lei's face at the bubbly happy person. Despite Po had told in good detail of Xiao's cheerful personality through the story.

Luckily, eventually as they moved further into the shop. And Xiao calms somewhat down. Lei Lei's able to get to know the water buffalo better.

"So did Shengqi come with you?" Po asks Xiao, with him and Tigress, still holding paws, stood by the wrapping table Xiao, still carrying Lei-Lei, took a seat at.

"No, daddy's being held up at the imperial palace. But promises he be here, because he has a surprise for you, Dragon Warrior."

Barely a month after being fired as the head of the imperial security by Lu Kang. The emperor seeks out Po's advice on who'd pick for army commander and head of imperial palace security. And with no hesitation on his part. Po chose the free Shengqi for the job. Where shortly after. Shengqi flawed Duke Zhihui's plot in taken out Lu. For it seems, despite being under Pang Bing's control. He was against the former emperor naming Lu the new emperor, because the rooster was next in line if Lu haven't been worthy of the royal title. That's why he set his plot in action soon after Pang Bing's defeat. Leading to Shengqi stopping him in his tracks, resulting in the Duke going to prison. Sadly, with been discovered the entire main imperial guards was against Lu like the Duke. Lu needed new main bodyguards. Luckily with helping and picked well with Shengqi. Lu request Po to help pick trust worthy guards. And with the choice of guards and Shengqi remaining head security. All attempts on Lu's life hasn't made home since the new security staff begun.

And although it hasn't been done in nearly 600 years. Lu appoint a chief adviser outside the palace. Po. Which since the last outside adviser to the emperor was none other than, Grandmaster Oogway. Nobodies question Lu in his choice of naming Po the chief adviser. Although Po didn't know of the position he was given until during reporting Grandma Panda's death at the palace.

But though Po doesn't mind visiting -if he can get away- Lu when he needs him. The panda, lately, can do without the royal social people visiting -unannounced- to the jade palace. Furthermost -excluding the Furious Five and Master Shifu- all his friends treat him like royalty. Which he's comes to despise. Enough that he rather be known by Po with his close friends and family.

Not to mention they already were giving him the same respect Oogway got -beyond the dragon warrior title- for being consider the Great Successor of Grandmaster Oogway.

Leading to his current situation.

"Xiao I told you, since were friends. Call me Po, not by my titles." Po stressed. It seems Xiao still has a hard time in addressing him as just Po! Fighting a sigh as the female water buffalo feels mortify, repeatedly apologizing to him.

"Forgive me, Grandmaste-."

"Xiao."

"Oh sorry." Again Po sighs, but with a squeeze of the paw by Tigress. Po fights to compose himself.

"It's fine, Xiao." With reassure grin her way from Po. Xiao relaxes. Where eventually she's brushing her nose with Lei Lei's, causing the 3 -year-old to fall into a fit of giggles.

"Don't let it get to you." Tigress whispers, enough for only Po could hear her. Though Po didn't remove his sight on Lei-Lei as Xiao begins a clapping game with the young panda. He nods slightly; showing Tigress he's listening. "She still sometimes calls me, Master Tigress." Even if she's tempted to. Tigress resist laying her head against Po. But it doesn't stop her from giving him another squeeze of the paw.

"Thanks, Ti-"

"Hey Po, there you are." Cut in Mr. Ping rushing over, grabbing his son's arm. Causing him to pull Tigress along too. "Come on, son. I need you in the kitchen now. Oh hi Tigress." He said, addressing Tigress a second after she releases Po's paw. Ping pulls Po toward the way of the kitchen.

"Hi, Grandpa-Ping!" Lei-Lei waves, now sitting upon the table. As if he wasn't just trying to drag his son off. Ping stops everything, then turns to the little panda still waving at him.

"Aww, there's grandpa's little dumpling." In no hesitation on his part, Ping gathers up Lei-Lei, who started hugging the duck in joy. And thankful for raising Po. Ping's not struggling in holding Lei-Lei, in fact the goose is able to keep balance.

"Look what I made this morning!" Unlatching a string from her belt, Lei-Lei brings into view an orange color paper lantern with a family drawling of her with her mommy and daddy holding her paw on either side. All three smiling. "Can I hang it with daddy's?"

Ping fought from crying says, "You are so much like your daddy." Lei-Lei squeals in happiness as she loves when Grandpa-Ping states she's like Po. "And of course you can hang it with Po's."

"Thank you, Grandpa-Ping!"

Meanwhile as Ping's attention on Lei-Lei. Po leans over until his lips slightly brushes Tigress's ear.

"I knew dad would love her gift."

"And you're not even 'ecstatic' Lei-Lei's joining yours and your dad's tradition." Hearing the teasing tone through Tigress's whisper, Po grins happily, whispering.

"Beyond that, Tigress. By the way, do you want me to bring down her gift from the upstairs storage room, now or after the sing along?"

Initially the upstairs' storage room been Po's childhood bedroom. But during the rebuilt of the buildings caught up in Kai's rampage after destroying the Jade Palace. Including Ping's shop. Both Ping and Po chose to turn Po's old bedroom into an entire supply room for the shop. Clearly marking the Jade Palace is the panda's housing. Although a bed still remains in the room by Ping's demand.

"After." Tigress whispers back. "I'm sure the others want to give their gifts when we do."

"You're probably right." Just then, Ping screams at remembering he needs to get back to the kitchen.

"Sorry, my dumpling." Ping places the little panda back upon the table. "Grandpa-Ping as a feast to finish. Po!" He calls to his son, heading back for the kitchen. "With all the important people coming, like all the kung fu masters and teachers of China, and this being the first winter festival in three years. We must have the food done before they get here."

"Right, dad." Says Po and pecks Lei-Lei atop the head. "Be good for mommy."

Lei-Lei giggles saying, "I will daddy."

Then without thinking, Po kisses Tigress on the cheek, saying, "Don't have too much fun without me." Before runs off to join his dad in the kitchen.

Startled, a wordless Tigress touches her cheek, heart racing as her eyes stays on Po until he disappears behind the kitchen door. And due to the shutters were closed to the bar counter's window. She can't see inside the kitchen.

That's the first time he……

"Wow, you and the Dragon Warrior. It's so wonderful." Snap from her daze by Xiao's cheerfulness tone. Tigress looks to her smiling friend.

Instantly she clears her throat, saying, "Viper does the same to everyone." Taking a seat at the table, Tigress begins wrapping the laid out gifts. "So don't look too much into it..." She adds hoping Xiao will read between the lines. That she doesn't want to talk about hers and Po's relationship. However, it seems Tigress isn't getting her wish.

"You don't have to say it out loud, but you seem happier than I seen you before. And I'm sure it's got something to do with you in love with Po."

Now she calls him, Po.

Rising her eyes from the wrapping to the water buffalo across the table, ready to snap at her. Only seeing Xiao focusing on teaching Lei-Lei to wrap gifts. Her eyes never leaving the little panda.

"It's okay to be happy. And it's okay to be in love." Xiao states. She was about to say more, but didn't get the chance.

"Mommy loves daddy!" Lei-Lei claps in excitement. Tigress stun by her daughter's words, only becomes more stun by what the panda says next. "Like daddy loves mommy."

Not daring to look at Tigress, Xiao smiles big. "Lei-Lei, what makes you think your mommy loves your daddy?"

"You silly, Aunty-Horn." Says Lei-Lei, revealing the name she's labeled Xiao with. "Mommy has a doll of daddy like daddy has a doll of mommy." Here as Xiao glances at Tigress. Even she can tell the tiger's blushing.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, daddy's doll looks like mine." Removing her 'Tigress' action figure from the carrying pouch around her waist. Lei-Lei brought the tiger doll up to Xiao's view. "See." Though she showed it off. Lei-Lei didn't keep it out long before concealing it in the pouch. "But it has mommy's pretty robe on. Mine don't!"

"And does your mommy or daddy know the other has a 'doll' of the other?" Lei-Lei giggles.

"Mommy knows of daddy's. But daddy don't know mommy does."

Tigress fought from bashing her head into the table. Turns out the doll her daughter speaks about is the same one she told Po she lost while staying in the Garnet Palace. Regardless the other action figures were sent back to her from the former servants of Mistress Mugan as her only belonging. And she returned them to Po. But the funny thing is she just couldn't give back the Po figure. Instead the figure has remain under her pillow. Until last week during cleaning her room that Lei-Lei spotted the 'doll'. Luckily she was able to keep her daughter from wanting it by agreeing to go kite flying with her and Po.

Shaking off the image of her daughter falling from the sky. And still hearing Lei-Lei talking about what she told not to speak of. Tigress kept her eyes on the unfinished party favors, grabbing her daughter's attention.

"Lei-Lei."

Her daughter spoke enough. Tigress used her stern tone voice to warn the cub to say no more.

Catching quick the unusual stern tone in her mother's voice. The 3 -year old realize she wasn't supposed to speak about her mother's doll. Making Lei-Lei change her attention to something else. "Can I ride on your horns?!"

"They're called antlers you little gum drop."

Fortunately, this grabbed Xiao's focus just enough to switch from Tigress's love life to how cute Lei-Lei looks reaching out to her antlers.

Sighing in relief at her luck, Tigress silently carries on wrapping gifts. Even once Xiao runs around, with Lei-Lei riding on her antlers, while the two laugh carefree, as if there's two 3-year-old running around the shop and not just one.

Oh well it's better than answering questions about my love life I'm unsure how to respond too. Thought Tigress, tuning out the joyful laughter of her daughter and Xiao. Although she didn't tune out of how others were saying how cute and sweet her daughter is. Nonetheless Tigress didn't notice Lei-Lei making a certain gift with Xiao and Viper's help.

Talked with Mr. Ping and her father yesterday during preparation of how the festival will play out. That's why Tigress's not glad, thanks to Xiao unable to wait in giving her gift to Lei-Lei later after the sing along. Nobody wants to miss out presenting; including both Ping and Shifu, their gifts to Lei-Lei on her first Winter Festival.

Having no choice but decide 'present given' begins before the feast's dinner. So everyone can give the little panda her gifts.

Nonetheless of the change up. Tigress, seeing nearly everyone with a gift for her daughter. Instructed an order line for them all. Where the line started at the bar/order counter; where Lei-Lei sits; who seems bursting with excitement, while finishing off her mid snack bowl of 'tangyuan 'dumplings. And ending at the bridge; heading for toward the Jade Palace's front stairs.

"Present! Present! Present!" shouts Lei-Lei.

"Okay relax guys, everyone will get a chance to give their gift to Lei-Lei before the festival ends." Po shouts, helping Tigress in keeping the peace through the line.

"You heard him, keep in line and all will show their holiday gifts to my daughter!" Shouting at the head of the line aside her daughter. Never did Tigress realize she ever feel like she did at that time back when guarding Master Yao as he was giving wisdom exchange for a gift of wonder to him. Luckily this time she's got Po aiding her.

Disbelievingly, the first fuss begun with both Ping and Shifu claiming they should go first before Xiao; despite it been her to start the gift given sooner. However, Xiao being who she is. Didn't mind going after the two. Unfortunately, it brought on a shouting fight between the two grandpas; causing delay in the line, making trouble with the ones waiting.

Quickly seeing what's forming and familiar with his dad and Shifu's rival habit with each other. Po steps in.

"Dad, since Shifu is Lei-Lei's true grandpa. He should go first." Happy with how Po handle the situation and quickly. Although Tigress couldn't overlook her father smirks at Ping before handing his gift over to Lei-Lei. She remain lip tight while her daughter open her first gift.

The gift turns out to be a scroll poem; with a painting of the peach tree and a golden shiny color Oogway.

"It's the first scroll Master Oogway told me, before taking me as his student."

"Really, grandpa-Shifu," Lei-Lei looks at the pretty scroll. "But I can't read it." She says, pouting.

"That's why, once Tigress says your beginning training is done. You will bring me the scroll to read to you. Thereafter you will start your next step training with me." News like this, has Lei-Lei looking to her mommy for approval.

Knowing of this, Tigress happily nods to her daughter indicating what Shifu's says is true.

Overwhelm with joy, Lei-Lei leaps off the counter for Shifu. But too fast for the elder kung-fu master to react.

"Grandpa!" Lei-Lei inches from 'connecting' her forehead with Shifu's face. Didn't realize the danger she's put herself in.

"Gotcha." Always alerted, swiftly Tigress caught her daughter a second before harm came upon her. In the brief breath of Tigress cradling her daughter within her arms. Po was by her side, checking over Lei-Lei's wellbeing still within Tigress's arms.

"Oh Tigerlily, is daddy's girl ok." Ask Po in concern.

Witnessing the worry for Lei-Lei by Po is familiar for all who live in Jade Palace and Ping. However, it's a new sight for everyone else. Causing eyes of shocks and speechless mouths to continued watching the scene as both Po and Tigress, focus on Lei-Lei, clueless to the crowd.

Usually Lei-Lei loves the attention from her daddy. But wanting to see more gifts for her. She started fussing in her mommy's arms, trying to push away her daddy's caring paws. "Stop daddy. I'm fine. I just want to go back to my gifts." Pouting more, Lei-Lei folded her arms. "I want my gifts now!"

Witnessing again something they never seen. Lei-Lei showing a spoiled kid, if not bratty. Suddenly with no hesitation, Po leans back, folding his own arms, narrowing eyes on the little panda.

"You want what, young lady?" Po said, in stern tone. Realizing she went too far. Lei-Lei begins tearing up.

"But daddy!" she says, expressing her bottom lip in the cutest of all pouts. But Po wasn't swayed.

"Lei-Lei." Right away, hearing her daddy call her by name and not nickname. Lei-Lei knew her cuteness wasn't working on him. Then again, it hasn't work on him since she made her mommy cry after her kite ride where she tumbling off the kite, falling from the sky to luckily be caught by her daddy. But recalling the first punishment and lecture she ever got and by her daddy no less. Lei-Lei knew no present is worth her daddy mad at her, or her mommy crying.

Wiping her tears away, remaining in her mommy's hold. Lei-Lei sat upward, forming a fist, placing it against her other paw.

"I'm sorry, daddy. That was wrong of me to be." Bowed with her paws remain their form. "Please forgive me."

Immediately the stern tone was gone from Po as he says, "that's daddy's Tigerlily." Than kisses her atop the head. Followed by both her parents hugging her.

Soon after, things restart with the gift given to Lei-Lei. Where Ping offer to teach her to cook noodles, and after not resisting the pleading of the little panda -to Po's enjoyment- Ping promises to show how to make 'mooncakes'. Continued on, Xiao gave Lei-Lei -no surprise to Tigress- a small beginner ruan, and promise her music lessons from her. Then came the Furious Five. New flower ribbons and dance lessons from Viper. Painting kit from Crane. Joke lessons -to both Tigress and Po misfortune- from Monkey. Medical lesson of pressure points from Mentis.

Then came Tigress's gift.

"I hope you love it." She says handing over a wrapped present in pink -Lei Lei's favorite color- to her daughter, before standing aside with Po. Tigress, watching Lei-Lei happily unwrap her gift. Is unaware she's becoming a bowl of nerves. That's why she nearly jumps when Po gently held her paw; gently sending warm chi to it.

"Relax," whispers Po. "She's going to love your gift." Taking a second from watching her daughter still working in opening the present without ruining the wrapping. Tigress glances at Po.

"Thanks Po. I needed to hear that." And she wasn't lying, cause as soon as he said those little words. Her nerves relaxed.

Not allowing him to release her paw, Tigress leans against him, with affection.

Meanwhile with finally discovering what her mommy got her. Lei-Lei raised up the clothing to reveal a copy of Tigress's usual golden robe but smaller. Lei-Lei gasps, what she's holding, before turns to her mommy.

"Mommy is this…." Tigress nods.

"Yes, sweetie. I made it myself. Like mine. Do you like it?"

"I love it mommy!" Lei-Lei hugs the soft texture robe. Before quickly jumps up. "Can I put it on now, please." Tigress laughs, at how happy she made her daughter. Not to mention Lei Lei's dress was covered in stains from 'tangyuan 'dumplings.

"Sure, but we have to go upstairs to the storage room." Lei-Lei took her mother's hand leading her quickly for the kitchen door.

"Than what are we waiting for let's go." All the sounds following after them was laughter from Ping at the toddler acting similar to a excited young Po.

"Just like you, son." Po smiles proudly at his dad's statement. Clearly Lei-Lei isn't the only one who likes others suggesting she's like Po. The giant panda himself loves the mentions too.

Eventually coming back with Lei-Lei displaying her new robe with happiness. It was going to be Po's turn. But the panda promises to give Lei-Lei's present, at bedtime. Instead of now. Giving the rest of the ones at the party turn in giving Lei-Lei presents. Presents consisting of either toy or treats -the last ones Tigress knew will stain the robe by the time they leave-.

Thereafter everyone at the festival started exchanging gifts with one another. That is except Po and Tigress. Oddly though neither seem bothered by the matter.

However just when all the gift given seem to be over. Ping surprise all with saying, "The dinner can't begin until my son and granddaughter hang up their sun lanterns." Just like she noticed her dad's mocking stare towards Ping earlier. Tigress sees Ping smug look at her father while Po carrying Lei-Lei on his shoulders, approach the shop's entrance. No longer paying any mind to the rival grandpas. Tigress gaze with true love at the two panda overhanging the two sun lanterns.

With the sun lanterns display in the doorway, beautifully. Ping smiles, shouting, "Now eat up!"

"Everyone!" Announce Xiao, catching all at the party's attention after the feast dinner. "In honor of my goddaughter's first Winter Festival!" She goes on, overjoyed by Tigress, a moment ago, just honored her with being Lei Lei's godmother. "I like to start off the sing along with, singing 'the old fashion Winter Festival song!" Playing on her ruan, Xiao and nearly everyone sang the familiar song.

Though winter snow may fall and chill us to the bone…

As Xiao plays on her ruan, and everyone sings. Tigress seeing this as a great moment, while leaving Lei-Lei with Ping to watch. Made her way over to Po.

Making certain not to bring attention to herself, Tigress casually slips her paw into Po's. Felt the familiar warmth that comes from Tigress's touch. Stopping in mid-singing. Po looks at his best friend.

Eyes locked, Tigress wasted no time. "Meet outback." Once mouthing the words. Po watches Tigress slip away until he can't even spot her anywhere.

Never one great with stealth. The Panda master thought he alert attention to him leaving. Fortunately, with everyone busy singing and some focusing on the little panda singing cutely upon Xiao's head, to pay mind to the bigger panda no longer within the shop.

Will chase the chill away…

"Look Tigress if this about me kissing you on the cheek, earlier…." Po starts out.

In the time it took arriving out back. Thoughts cloud the panda's mind, with the main thought being Tigress was meeting him here to end their blooming relationship for he did something at the feast she didn't like. Thus recalling only kissing her on the cheek without her permission as the reason. Po immediately apologizes once reaching the narrow space within the back where Tigress is.

Taken in the almost pleading panda at assuming why she asked him back here. Tigress sighs. "Po, it's nothing like that." She starts walking. "I just thought we should exchange gifts now." She finish stopping within front of him. Po blinks his eyes.

"Really? But I thought you wanted to exchange later after returning to the palace."

"I did, but now seems a good time." For a moment Po took in their surrounds. The wooden tub bowl in the corner. Broken boxes to his right by the side wall of the shop. And behind Tigress, old looking rags hanging on a forgotten clothes line. Though he occasionally use to use the space for baths when upset in the past. Po thought anywhere but the tiny space they're in is better to speak at.

Hence why he's staring at Tigress in disbelief. "Right?" Po folds his arms, smirking. "What's the real reason?" Tigress's open her mouth just to close it. Instead rolls her eyes.

"Oh fine. The truth is I wasn't in the mood to join the sing along."

"Now that sound like my Tigress." Po chuckles.

Resist the growl fighting in her throat, Tigress quickly removes a small-size box from inside the pocket of her coat, "Anyway of the reason. Here." then shoves the box into Po's chest; resulting the panda's chuckles to end and replace with "Oomph!"

"Happy Winter." She hears him gasps as well as bent over, by the purpose impact behind the shove she gave. Still Tigress wears a deadpanned expression.

Po on the other hand, after the pain faded, stood up right, where doing so. The little box began falling. Luckily Po caught it before it did. With a clear head and just recalling what Tigress said. He took in the box with amazement.

"Oh wow a box, it's awesome!" Gazing at the box, and coming over the moon for it. Not noticing Tigress's shock look.

"Po, that's not-".

"And it's a cool blue!" exclaims Po, obviously not hearing her. Realizing this, Tigress rest a hand against her head, shaking it a bit. "Po." Within, her patients were slowly, slowly running thin with each second Po doesn't hear her.

"You don't find boxes like this anymore!" Po didn't see or hear her flinch her paw; releasing her claws. That's why he didn't see what's coming.

Fortunately, Tigress caught herself from lashing out to instead, mentally, inhale then exhale before, calmly laid a paw upon Po's shoulder, having the giant panda's chatting end with those jade greens staring back at her in innocent puzzlement.

In the short minute a smile grace her lips. Tigress has come to realize not only has she accept -awhile back- that she's come to adore some of the things that makes Po…. well, Po. But because she held resentment for him becoming the dragon warrior instead her. It hasn't been until he defeated Tai-Lung that she acknowledged him as a kung fu master. But it wasn't until events -that also helped her to accept things she can't control and to look forward to changes- that she finally allowed herself to see Po has a sweet, kind -though innocent and simple minded sometimes- personality, leading to their friendship. To now -through the recent years after her trip to the panda village- where she can't see herself without him in it. It's the reason why she has accepted what she's allowed to have with Po; despite she wishes for more.

"Po." Tigress remains her paw on Po's shoulder. "I know you like boxes. But the gift is inside."

"Oh!" Response Po, then rises the box up as if it would break at any second. His eyes went from the box, to Tigress. "Uh I should open it, shouldn't I?"

Without hiding a sigh, though the smile never left. Tigress is still amazed at this giant panda. "Yes, Po. Opening now would be wise."

In thoughtfulness, as he uses in handling all his action figures. Po slowly opens the top of the box. With the box open, Po shifts eyes to Tigress a moment before looking at the box as he pulls out the item, observing it with unclear reason of it.

A simple black string, though Po can feel the fabric of it is thick. With hanging from the string a wooden carve symbol of Yang. Painted white but in the circular circle is a small amber gem. Getting jewelry is unexpected yes. But Po's confuse of the other part. Being known with both the yang/yin symbol with his title as the one who mastered chi. So he didn't understand why he's given just yang.

Nearly by now grasping how to read Po and his not so hard to hide face expressions. Tigress answered before Po got the first word out. But as she did. Tigress unfasten her coat enough to display the lower part of her neck.

"As you can see," whilst Tigress continues. Po's attention remains on her, but sight is taken in the similar necklace to his, around her neck. A necklace revealing the other piece that's a white string with the wooden yin pendent. And where his yang's pendent painted white. The yin is painted orange with black stripes and a small jade gem making up the circle to the yin. "I wear the other piece I carved…"

"Wait you carved this I mean these?" he asks, mentioning first his and then the one Tigress wears. I mean sure Po knows Tigress has several talents and he recalled one time she carved out a key; that right after he used -accidently- as firewood. But he's still taken back by her carving the pendants. But as if he just noticed it. He realizes Tigress painted the yang in symbolize himself while the yin she painted to symbolize herself. Now grasping why, he was given the yang and she kept the yin. Po comes dumbfounded… For a second.

"That's severely cool."

"Yes I guess it is." Tigress replies. "But it was easy." She shrugs, becoming a bit bashful with Po's admiring stare wasn't dropping. "Even obtaining the gems were too."

"Really?" He says as he puts on the necklace, proudly.

"Yeah. The amber stone I found at the Peach Tree Hill." Although she doesn't mention the time had been right after Po took off to defeat the underworld demons and Ke-Pa once being revived by the current peach tree now that formerly was a sapling then.

"And the jade stone on yours?"

"I didn't need to find it." She lowers eyes to her wooden pendant, gazing at the green stone. "I've had this gem always."

"Always, what do you mean?"

"I mean it's been with me. It was with me when my parents left me at the orphanage. I just didn't know about it until the orphanage sent what little belongings I had after moving to the Jade Palace to Master Shifu.

"So Shifu gave it to you."

"Actually no. He believed a kung-fu student didn't need such things as gems or any kind of jewelry. It was Grandmaster Oogway who gave it to me. But I admit it was as I chose to make your gift instead buy it. That I decided to finally wear the only thing I have from my parents."

The admire look had left the panda. Though the thoughtful expression made her become insecure for this is the first time she spoke about her birth parents or she's sharing it with Po.

Nevertheless, of her now shyness. Being she reach this far wasn't going to back down now. Tigress was going to explain of her realizing three days ago after Po join the Jade Palace, when she noticed the panda's eyes match her gem. But never got the chance.

For without warning to her. Po pulls her into a hug. Although she hasn't had a hug from Po in weeks. Tigress can't overlook the panda's embracing her tighter than usual. But it wasn't uncomfortable to Tigress. In fact, the closeness just added to the already soft and lovable feeling Po's hugs give her.

More than she done before, Tigress eagerly buried her face into Po's cuddly neck. Not aware her light breathing was causing a hue red cover the panda's cheeks.

Po's idea was to make it seem to Tigress he's hugging her for just the wonderful necklace. But the truth was he's, though loves his gift. Been dying to have her in his arms again. Even if most of his past hugs had been to consoled her as a friend. Currently he couldn't deny how he's longed to embrace her like this.

Unfortunately, wont risk the friendly relationship he's grown with her; despite he wishes for more.

That's why when he feels the amazing sensation brought on by Tigress's breath on his neck. He forces himself to think he was looking too much into her actions. Making him disregard even her body language, saying, "Thank you, Tigress." Knowing she can handle it, Po holds her a bit more. "This absolutely out does the friendship bracelets I tried to give you years ago. With these necklaces, shows our friendship bond is unbreakable."

Caring words like those would bring anyone to smiling. However, all Tigress wanted to do was hide as her heart seem to just fall heavy at Po's words. Freely telling the tigress their nothing but great friends. Despite that's not what the carved necklaces stood for. A bond of course. But not just a friendship one.

Actually sensing tears behind her eyes, and the rising rage filling her chest. Without thinking she latches paws on his shoulders, drawling enough back to face him.

Instantly she saw the puzzlement and unsure written on his face by, she's sure, her glaring stare. But how can she deny his blend expressions only meant he's clueless to why she's angry. Getting her to realize she shouldn't be mad at him for misunderstanding her gift. For after all, isn't it her that's kept what's between them just friendly and nothing more?

Attaining the panda's reaction had been her doing; for keeping their relationship from increasing. Tigress begun lowering her head, sadly. Then again a strong, but soft paw stops her head's movement.

If Po was baffled at Tigress's angry glare. Then he's stumped at seeing her mad expression turning to sadness a second later.

In spite of this, with already witness seeing her cry before and how it affected him. Po in no hesitation gently grasped Tigress's chin; keeping her facing him.

"Tigress why are you upset?" Unconsciously his paw moves slightly from Tigress's chin to the side of her face; stroking her cheek, tenderly.

Being the true reason the panda's perplexed of all this. Tigress decides to tell Po. But when her mouth opens to speak. Nothing comes out. Only because she is reminded of why she's been keeping their relationship to a limit. Yet suddenly as her eyes downcast from Po's. They lock on his lips.

Making her envision them kissing, causing Tigress to lick her lips, while deep need fills her eyes. Actions Po noticed, but because the sight was unexpected. Po quickly drawls back, only to do something he hasn't done in years. Stumble backwards to land on his back in the snow ground.

"Ow…."

Broke from the trance she was in when cold breeze touches her face. Tigress blinks enough to find she's feeling the cold cause the panda's big form that been blocking the coldness from her face. Wasn't no longer. In fact, she's shock to see him on the ground on his back.

"Po!"

"Don't worry I'm okay." Po reassured, yet it didn't stop Tigress to rush at his side, in motion to help him up. Predicting by the look she's giving. Po let out a laugh; trying to buy sometime in shifting the question of how or why he ended on the ground from Tigress's lips. But seeming she's not biting. Po jam his paws into his black pants pockets under his robe. Just then recalling what he put in his back pocket that morning at touching the item. Pleased he's got the perfect distraction. He pulls out the item saying,

"Anyway, with you giving a great gift. I can't help but to reveal the gift I got you." However, in the motion of removing the item from his pocket. Something else fell out, catching Tigress's attention for its oddly a small scroll.

Curious getting the best of her. Tigress don't waver in picking it up, to Po's horror. Mostly when she opens it. Po quickly gets to his feet.

"Oh Tigress, that's not- "

Unfortunately for Po. Due to kung-fu skills Tigress able absorbed all the concept in the scroll. Making his words not useful. Still Po tries reaching for the scroll while attempting convince Tigress the scroll's not important and just hand it over.

"It's addressed to me?" She points out, at the same time keeping it out of Po's reach. "In your handwriting."

"That's because it was going to be your gift."

"It was?" Though Tigress's shock enough to be stun. It doesn't take away her remain holding off the panda from getting the scroll. Po on the other hand, accepting Tigress wasn't giving the scroll back anytime soon. Figured just telling her.

"Yep. It started out to be a poem." Tigress could gasp but suppress the urge to. Learning more about what would have been her gift. Got her full attention. "But like the scroll journals Shifu's got me doing…"

"…Turn into a song." Figured Tigress. And no surprise Po nods in agreeing.

Several of Oogway's scrolls lived through the damaged Kai made. But not all. So being the only one able to speak with the grandmaster tortoise through the chi staff offers asset into the spirit world without dying. Po's been for a couple of years getting rewritten scrolls from Oogway to replace the ones destroyed. However, with most the scrolls been nothing but journals of what Oogway learn through his 1,000 years on earth. Shifu has convince Po -with being Oogway's successor- to start his own journals for future kung-fu students learn from. But Tigress understands, being sometimes she been his company during him stuck in making the recent journals. That the panda has in fact made most his journals into small songs.

Nevertheless, of this knowing. Tigress can't help but want to hear the words within the scroll. But not by anyone but the panda who wrote it.

"I know you say it's no longer my gift. But I want you to sing it. Here. Now."

Po's eyes widen. "What? I can't sing that."

"And why not?"

"Well I don't have the voice for it, yeah that's it."

"Right?"

Nothing but sarcastic in her voice, but Po overlooked it, saying. "Anyway here's your real gift." Resisting from rolling eyes. Tigress shifts view to the object displaying in Po's paw.

Unable to hold it back, Tigress gasps, bringing a paw to her mouth.

Being who Po is. It's no surprise he carved his gift or the wood carving is another figured of her. But these things weren't what's having her nearly speechless. No it's the detail of the carved figure. It's done with it dressed in her daily golden color robe and black pants. And for the first time since she learned of the carved Tigress 'action' figures. This wasn't in any action move. Just in a simply standing pose. But adding to the differences from the others he's made. This Tigress had another figure with it. Within its arms was a wood carving of a sleeping Lei-Lei.

Furthermore, it clear to Tigress the image of the figures was actually the same back months ago after they left the panda village and arrived to the imperial palace to discover Lu dubbed Po his chief adviser. Only for Lu to convince Po and her to stay another day for the celebration of the new chief adviser party. Unfortunately, with only familiar with both the valley of peace and the panda village. Lei-Lei had trouble going to sleep, leading to Tigress having palace staff set-up a place for her to sleep on the floor in Lei Lei's bedroom. Eventually cause Lei-Lei started having nightmares of Kai. Tigress did the last result she could think of. Rocking the panda while humming a song she heard the caretakers at the orphanage would sing to younger cubs. Method worked. Though Tigress did warn Po to think about Lei-Lei next time he chooses to stay in a place she's not familiar with.

Out of all that and the bear a resemblance between the figures and that memory. Tigress wanted to know how Po got the image perfectly.

"Po how…. did you. I mean when did……..." She can't remember the last time she been lost for words. There's sometimes she sure but at the moment she can't think of one.

"One of the workers of the palace came and told me about Lei-Lei's trouble sleeping. So leaving Lu to plan the party on his own. I rush for the room Lei-Lei was staying in." A small smile spread across his face. "When got there to see you by the balcony of the room with the moon shine on you, cradling Lei-Lei, humming her to sleep. The image stuck in my memory. Enough I carved you two about three weeks ago. Although Lei-Lei almost ruined the surprise gift when she discovers the finish Tigress figure. But was able to keep her from getting it." Po's smile grew bigger. "So you like this gift better than the other, right?"

Knowing now what Lei-Lei been speaking about earlier, and nearly feeling her heart flutter as she silently fights tears. For out of all the things she's seen of herself rather it's a simple portrait or some toy figure. Never has she felt or believe she's beautiful. But the detail and care Po put in the figure, even with its eyes closed, but a peaceful look on it. Told Tigress all the work that was put into it, made the gift beautiful.

Obtaining the perfect gift, she's ever got. Tigress presses it to her chest. "I'll cherish it forever."

By this comment, Po was happy for he's assuming Tigress has forgot about the scroll. But that wasn't the case it seems when he reached for the scroll still in her paw only for her drawl it out of his grasp again.

"That said, I still would like for you to sing this song you made for me."

"But Tigress-." Po starts to refuse again. However, reading the pleading in her eyes, regardless the determination written on her face. He gives in, where sighing he takes the now offered scroll from Tigress. But before he even begins, he pauses a moment hoping Tigress will change her mind, saying, "Fine, but don't blame me when you go deaf from my not-singing voice."

Heard many times Po sing, Tigress should be lost in why Po figures his voice wasn't for the song. But recalling the lyrics. She can tell Po never sung anything like he wrote. Nevertheless, Tigress wants to hear him sang it to her. That's why not showing she's going to change her mind. Po begins, once clearing his throat and holding the scroll up, blocking his and Tigress's view from the other.

I've been tryin' to fight it. But it's getting stronger every day. Waiting for the perfect moment. To let you know that, Tigress, it's been you. The only one that got me through. And after all this time I finally see. That you and me could be so much more than friends.

Without a doubt Po's voice wasn't for this song. But Tigress didn't care. It's the words coming from him, that's making her face become warm and heart skip a beat. She never thought she ever be sung to or that she loves it. But here she was, listening to this lovable panda sang his heart to her.

And Tigress, I don't wanna mess up what we got. But, lately, I just can't hold it back no more.

Cause Ti, I… never felt like this before. And I… really wanna let you know. I'm fallin' for you, fallin' for you, fallin for you.

Feeling a little confident and don't really need to look at the scroll. Po lowers it from his face; giving view of Tigress across from him. But Po still won't meet eyes with hers. Even though those lyrics left him, freely.

Can't believe that all this time. I couldn't see what was right in front of me. Searching for the perfect lady. But all along, Tigress, it's been you. The only one that got me through. And after all this time I finally see. That you and me could be so much more than friends.

So the panda didn't see the sparkle come to Tigress's eyes staring over at him like she never done before.

Don't be afraid 'cause it could be so good. I'm hopin' that you feel the same. There's never been no-one, but you. I've been loving you so long. And I know it can't be wrong. 'Cause you're the only one who's had my heart.

Cause Ti-

And as quick as she did years ago back in 'Gome City' when she not only heard his feelings, but felt it too. With no warning, she launches toward him, cutting him off.

But she didn't hug him this time. Something Po realize as without hesitation, Tigress gripped a hold of the scarf Po's still wearing, and brings him in for an innocent kiss. Po's eyes widen. But they slowly close seconds afterwards.

Guess what Ming said, was nothing but rumors, thought Tigress feeling tingles and tingles rush over her at just her lips touching Po's. Sure she couldn't place a name on how his lips taste, but she's sure it wasn't what Woo's daughter said. In fact, Tigress -once Po starts kissing her back- deepens their kiss, while steps forward having the panda walking backwards only stopping once his back meets the shop's outside wall. Where Tigress took that moment to place her paws on either side of him.

Currently lightheaded and woozy from the tiger's assault on his mouth, while the younger self of him has nearly passed out to have the person he wanted to be friends with since he was five; when he met her in the market place, was now being kiss by that friend. Whereas his teen and fan-nut self was running around in his head screaming about having his dream girl like this. While himself right now – that was more than happy to return kissing back- felt like not only his head explode, but his entire body as Tigress leads him; showing her dominant self as she forces her tongue into his mouth.

However, hearing the lovely sound of Tigress fighting a moan, and losing. Po suddenly gets a push within telling -sounding like the bad Po's voice- him to stop following, but instead be the one leading. Already perverted thoughts of Tigress flying through his mind, he didn't fight the voice.

Thereby as Tigress was wishing he'd came here shirtless; so she can feel closer to him. She suddenly gasps at the sensation of his claw paws gripping the fabric of her coat at where she left it open; displaying her carved necklace. And then – while remain holding his lip lock with her; if not becoming more passionate- he rips the coat completely open; exposing her winter outfit underneath. Po wasn't finish yet.

Just like his claw paws latch on to her coat. They latch onto the red Shaolin around her waist briefly. Only enough to move Tigress against the wall instead of him, and rip it and her natural everyday wearing wraps carelessly off her; exposing both her tone mid-section and hips to his busy paws.

But following her desire which was brought on by one simple kiss. Tigress's attention wasn't on her now revealing fur-skin; though Po's paws roaming this part of her was filling the heavy flame that's encased her since their lips touch. No her focus was on Po's hot moist tongue twirling in her mouth.

Swooning with longing for more and her now being led by Po in their actions. Exciting tremor swept through Tigress. She never imagines she would be turned on by a dominate Po. But the heat rising between her legs was telling she was.

Seeing nothing but positive from taken control of things. Po boldly removes Tigress's coat from her shoulders, down her arms, carelessly toss on the snowy ground. Enclosed the lovely tiger with his embrace, Po, once more, plunged his tongue into Tigress's waiting mouth. Fusing Tigress body into Po's. Before sucking -unashamedly- on his tongue.

Long since gave up fighting her urges. Whether later she has to deny her actions, and induced hurting Po in process. It didn't matter. What matter was she wanted more of this panda…… needed more of him.

Suddenly Tigress gasped when her mouth came away from Po's hungry one. "Oh, my-." was where her words stop with a moan blend purr followed. For Po's hungry mouth found a new spot. The left side of her uncovered neck. By this, Tigress found her own claw paws slipping up his shoulders, clinching to the infuriating white robe; concealing his fur-skin arms from her touch.

As if he was feasting on her neck, Tigress's nails tore through the fabric of the robe; where Po can feel tingles from the tip of her claws once they found his fur-skin arms. Here Tigress's -as if on their own- legs latches to the side of Po, just as her perfume attacked Po's senses.

Instantly stopping his action on the tiger's neck as something dawns on to him. Wait? Tigress doesn't wear perfume?! That's when it hits him. What he was smelling wasn't perfume, but natural musk coming off Tigress. Telling Po clearly Tigress was aroused just like him. Causing some more uncomfortable within his pants. Nonetheless, encourage by knowing his dream girl was being turned on by him, Po finds his way back to her lips; kissing her long and hard, as his paws slips under her top, nearly stroking through the wraps hiding more of her sensitive fur-skin.

Tigress's shudders were the most wonderful sounds he heard, just making the urge -he never allowed his mind to reach- to throw Tigress to the ground and take her.

At the moment this thought appear in Po's head. Tigress was drowning deeper into her needs, that she accepted if Po took her right now…. She wouldn't stop him.

Suddenly as if the universe wasn't ready for these two to take that step. Alert -made from their Kung-fu skills- told them someone was coming.

Thereby, almost at the same time, both Tigress and Po releases their lip-lock before Po steps away. Giving both space to make themselves decent.

Where Tigress discover, during putting back on her coat and to button up. She couldn't. It seems Po had unintentionally cause the buttons to break off, leaving her coat unable to close. Which no longer something concealing her mid-section and hip -mainly with both wraps and Shaolin unwearable still laying in snow where Po tossed them.

However, with no time to fix this with the person getting closer. Tigress could only place her 'hardcore' mask in place before the person arrived.

Just then the side door to the noodle shop, opens, with Monkey's voice reaching them. "Hey Po, you out here? Shengqi here," It's then, Monkey sticking out his head, takes in the scene, before looking shock one second to next quickly raising his brows up and down, smirking. "Oh did I," his smile becomes bigger. "interrupt anything."

Knew he's not questioning, but stating his words. Tigress's quickly begins with, "None of your business." Through a growl. Yet she never had a chance to say.

"Nothing much," begins Po, gently, but unseen by Monkey, brush a paw against Tigress's, bypassing her to reach Monkey. Clearly the panda looks normal at first look, despite the display crawl rips on the upper part of his robe. "Just me and Tigress exchanging gifts."

Of course Monkey's no fool. He knew something deep happen between Po and Tigress before he'd arrived. Their ruffle a bit fur, small piece of silk clothing forgotten in the snow, Tigress's noticeable expose hips and unbutton jacket, and missing wraps ; showing off the rare view of her sexy female figure, mainly her usual hidden curves. Was revealing the signs of two making out.

After all he walked in on his brother with many of his flings enough to know the signs.

However where he didn't hesitate to rat his brother out or teasing him later. Catching Po nearly pleading that he go along with the lie and not make a big deal out the whole thing. Monkey decides to do what his non-blood brother asked of him.

Not to mention he could change his recent choice in the bet between all Po and Tigress's friends and family about the two becoming public with being an item, to the date Ping and the entire Panda village picked.

"Hope you didn't give her a carved spoon like you do for your dad?"

"Hey my dad like them each year. In fact he's made it an gift tradition. I even got my pop's one, but looks more like…

Though Po's explaining the different gift he gives to both his dads. Monkey saw the thank you' on the panda's face about overlooking what he almost walked in on.

Although Tigress caught Monkey wasn't going to give them trouble and pleased about it too. She wanted to know his reason for looking for Po.

"Sorry to end you two's conversation," Tigress starts, while in the middle of gathering her forgotten Shaolin belt and ruin wraps from the snow. Her eyes never move towards the two others. "But Monkey was you looking for Po just to tell him Shengqi is here?"

Even if it was tempting to tease Tigress at noticed her having rarely shy behavior. Monkey doesn't. Instead, while disregarding his surrogate sister exposing more skin then he ever seen her done, he answer as he truly almost forgot why he been sent to find Po.

"Oh right. Shengqi got a big surprise he wants to show you, Po." Instantly the panda was filled with excitement.

"Surprise? What kind of Surprise? Is it edible? ….." Despite everything that's occurred so far. Smiling in the panda's direction, fondly. Tigress truly loves how Po can be carefree so easy even in a still awkward situation. Nonetheless, with Monkey busy snickering at Po's excitement and rambling on guessing, Tigress, once again, got their attention. Leading, eventually, them starting to head inside. However even though Po had begun following his Monkey buddy in. Tigress held him back, but not before she told Monkey.

"Give us a few minutes. Then we'll meet you and the others inside." Despite fully smirking towards the two, Monkey simply nods before leaving the two alone.

Unsure how long silent fell over them once Monkey left, Tigress finally worked up the strength to speak.

"Po look about what happened-"

"Say no more." Cutting Tigress off, Po swiftly lowers his eyes to the ground, to hide the pain he was going to cause himself to save what they already have before coming out here. "I agree that we lost ourselves back there. And your right I shouldn't expect it to happen again. Because-"

"Do you love me?"

Not seeing this question coming, Po lifts his sight back to Tigress's unreadable expression. "What?"

Regardless what she was setting herself up in the future. Tigress just couldn't allow this panda think what happen between them was being caught in the moment'. Especially with her heart seeming like it's gonna shoot out of her chest. "Po are you in love with me?" she asked again.

Taking a moment, studying Tigress's now serious face. Po finally answer before shielding himself from the wrath Tigress was going to give him. "Yes, Tigress. Like those lyrics said. You're the one I love. Please don't kill me!"

Unable to stop from sighing, Tigress begins, softly, removing his arms shielding him from her. "If you don't want someone coming to see why we haven't return back. You need to put on a brave face as I answer you."

Accepting to do as she says, Po allows Tigress to lower his arms from his face. Where Tigress boldly steps up to him, meeting nose with nose.

"I love you too." Unable to resist, Tigress kisses Po. Yet before anything can progress more. Tigress broke the kiss. "But right now, let's talk about where this leaves us, later when we don't have other waiting for us. That means not showing anything has happen between us back here."

Feeling more hopeful for what's to come with them, despite having to wait awhile. Po quickly hugs the surprise Tigress, saying, "That's fine with me. But…." Here Po smiles, then shares a deep kiss with her. "just one more before we go in." he added after the kiss.

Though grins for the surprise kiss, Tigress can't stop from rolling her eyes at him, before going inside. With a still smiling Po behind her.

To be continued


	4. chapter 4

**Yin Yang**

I don't own KFP or DreamWorks. Just the story.

I have some explanation to do before going on with new chapter. Starting with although I mention these were short moments. I decided to make the shorts into a entire story. Just going to split the story into two.

Moving on. I'm answering the three reviews, beginning with the first guest and continue to the last guest.

 **Guest One** : Thanks for the review, hope you still like the story.

 **Guest Two** : Yes that was hot, even when I was writing it. For I wanted to express their desire and affection for the other, that even a kiss between them isn't enough.

 **Guest Three** : I apologize I made you blindsided by the detail of Lei-Lei and her adoption. But this story is about Tigress and her realizing she doesn't always need to sacrifice her happiness to protect others. And it's ok to follow ones heart. Lei-Lei, like many others, is just addition to help form Tigress and Po's growing love for each other. And as for your mention of English being my second language. Its not. Since it takes me somewhat a slow pace in writing, not to mention check over mistakes in my stories. It can seem like my first language isn't English. Nevertheless of this, I don't mind helpful advice. But only nice ones like yours.

Now that done. I have one more thing to say before the story continues. Everybody is OOC.

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Winter Festival Surprises (part 2)**

"Lu?" says Po, shockingly.

Expecting to only see Shengqi coming back. Po, along with a silent Tigress, are taking back to discover not only was the guests to the feast gone; excluding Xiao and the other residents of the Jade Palace. But China's very own emperor, Lu Kang was along with the final arrival Shengqi.

"Po," starts the royal water buffalo rushing towards the giant panda, giving one of his normal greeting hugs, causing anybody near to hear bones breaking within the panda. "my great friend and advisor. It's good to see you again."

Fortunately compare to the Big Fun's normal bear hugs. Lu Kang's are like bunny hugs. That's why Po doesn't even flinch by Lu, unintentionally, cracking his back through the friendly hug. Therefore Po's quickly thinking he should be pointing out to Lu that they just saw each other two weeks ago.

"I'm guessing you're the surprise Shengqi wanted to show me." But instead he just stated the obvious once Lu release his hug on him.

It's as Shengqi approaches while speaking, that Po resist turning to Tigress as she leaves his side to head toward where Xiao was sitting and playing paddy-cake with Lei-Lei. Apparently his father was in the middle of a mahjong game with Shifu back in the kitchen.

"Well his imperial highness here is my surprise I guess you would say." Pausing in speaking to look from Po to Lu, smiling before looking back to Po. "But the other surprise is like news, right your highness." Again Shengqi looks at the other water buffalo.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Here Lu leans over and begins whispering to Po about the somewhat second surprise.

Causing Po's eyes to widen, before cried out, "You're getting married to Xiao?!"

Instantly hearing this, Tigress, now holding her daughter, shots her eyes over the table at her female water buffalo friend. "Is this true?"

As if their roles been switch, Xiao blushes uncontrollably at the question. But where Tigress denied everything. Xiao wasn't. "Yes Tigress it's true. And I was hoping you be my maid of honor?"

"As I was hoping you, Po. Would be my best man?" Added Lu.

Although this was pretty unexpected for the two. Both Po and Tigress agreed, happily. Though the first said it with more giddiness then the last.

However as both Po, Lu and Xiao's jumping up and down slows. Tigress just realize something odd about neither Ping, Shifu -both still in the kitchen playing their game- and the rest of the five had reacted the same as her and Po about the coming up wedding. But before she could even question this discovery.

"Mommy look what i made you." Her whole attention went to her daughter, whom seeing her mommy focus on her. Begins pulling something colorful from her pouch. "Daddy told me you like lotus flowers." Hiding the colorful item behind her back, shyly. Lei-Lei tries not to frown. "But I couldn't find any. So Aunty Viper. Help me find the only flower in winter. But the plum flower I had. I lost it…"

Here Tigress watches her toddler panda bring the item out from behind her back. And seeing it clearly. The kung fu master saw the item was a paper flower with varying shades of white, pink and red petals with oddly an almost yellow looking center. As Tigress becomes touched by her daughter's gift to her. The little panda carries on her explaining.

"But thank you to Aunty Horn. Her and Aunty Viper help me make this hair flower. Do you like it, mommy?"

Not one to wear accessories like Viper. Normally Tigress right away would be against the gift. But then again the colorful paper flower is from her sweet daughter. And the last thing she would do. Is refuse Lei-Lei's present.

"Of course I love it. It's from you. My sweet baby." Tigress says, smiling at her daughter's eyes light up at her respond.

"You mean it, mommy?" By her mommy nodding yes. Lei-Lei hands the flower over to Tigress before breaking any conversations going on as she shouts happily toward Xiao. "Mommy loves it, Aunty Horn."

Understand what the little panda speaking about, Xiao, giggling at the news, says, "I knew she would." Then smiles. "But she has to try it on, to make sure it fits. Like I had to for my flower crown too, remember?" She adds as she points above her head at the lovely colorful flower crown she made herself.

Soon as Lei-Lei starts placing the flower aside Tigress's ear like her own hair flower was. Xiao quickly winks at Viper who's resting comfortable around Crane's neck across the dining area from the female water buffalo, and winks back.

Earlier during her letting Lei-Lei ride around on her head. It's there she learns, from the little panda, about Tigress's present being lost. Leaving Lei-Lei without a gift for her mother. Therefore knowing how to fix the panda's problem. Xiao, along with Viper, taught Lei-Lei how to craft paper flowers.

But during helping the little panda. And both aware a certain female tiger has feelings for a loveable giant panda friend of there's. Xiao and Viper decided to help their friends along.

That's why Xiao's smile turns almost sly like as she turns her head toward Po who's conversation with both Shengqi and Lu about if they should hire Crane as the wedding planner. Having the giant panda mentioning about Crane did a great job for his would-be wedding despite the bird only had less than 24 hours to do it.

"And with yours and Xiao's wedding is going to be late in spring. He'll make it awesome." Po exclaims a second before Xiao walks over, slipping her arms with Lu's. The female water buffalo was still holding her sly smile.

"That's wonderful to know. But Master Po, did you see the gift Lei-Lei made for Tigress?"

Been busy talking this whole time after learning Lu's getting married. Po had no clue Lei-Lei offer Tigress any gift. So curious in what she gave her mommy. Po quickly shifts his eyes to where Xiao points.

To find Tigress's standing facing everyone as Lei-Lei had push her into view to show off the paper flower aside her right ear.

"So what do you think, Po? Doesn't the paper flower compliment Master Tigress's natural beauty."

So beautiful. Was Po's thought. "Uh… well, I. That is….." Yet that wasn't what left his mouth. At that moment Po was trying not to think too much about how Tigress always looks to him. The lovely flower was just a bonus now. Clearly wanting to freely pull the female tiger into his arms and tell her nobody can match or come close to the beauty that is his Tigress.

Unfortunately knowing they both have a lot to discuss later when their alone. But knowing Tigress returns his feelings too. Po was having a hard time doing or saying when it now involves Tigress. Not to mention he could read if not notice Tigress also was, barely seeable, blushing at his silent gazing.

Usually the female tiger would by now rolled her eyes then playfully punch his arm at him taking too long in speaking. However it seems to Po. Tigress was going to patiently wait for his reply. Sadly all Po could merge was a nervous swallow.

Yet Lei-Lei, feeling her dad was taking too long in answering her godmother's simple easy question. Suddenly runs over to the giant panda, tugging on the sleeve of the robe.

Snapped out of his stun state by felt the tug on his sleeve. Po lowers his eyes from the remaining patient Tigress to the frowning up Lei-Lei tugging the end of his sleeve.

"Daddy just say mommy is pretty like you always do." By Lei-Lei's true fact. Po nearly hits his head. Ever since his and Tigress's friendship grown stronger. Po never hesitate in complementing Tigress. In fact he indeed stated Tigress looked pretty in her holiday attire before they left the Jade Palace.

So he shouldn't be acting like some nervous mess. Even if him and Tigress weren't exactly just friends anymore. Instead he should be behaving like he agreed he would to Tigress. That nothing has happen and their just really great friends whom also co-parent Lei-Lei.

Thereby mentally inhaling and exhaling. Po quickly grins over to Tigress before looking back down to Lei-Lei.

"You are right, Tigerlily." Placing a paw upon the little panda's head, affectionately. Po sneaks a wink at Tigress. "But since I already said she was pretty back at the palace. I think now with the paper flower increasing her looks. Mommy looks beautiful." Moving his eyes back to Lei-Lei, Po smiles as he scoops up the little panda into his arms. "Don't you agree, daddy's girl." He adds before tickling her.

"Ha, ha, yes daddy, ha, ha, ha, I, ha, ha, I do. Now, ha ha, ha, stop tickling me, ha." The little panda got out between her laughter.

"Ok daddy will stop." No longer being tickled, Lei-Lei sighs in relief. Just then Po realized something. "By the way, what you get daddy?" Although its clear the little one heard him being she was still in his arms. All Po got as an answer was a frowning cub.

"I have a gift for you too. But because you won't give my present until later. I won't give yours daddy until you give me mine."

Po simply shrugs. "Can't argue with that." Nodding that her dad agreed to her choice. Lei-Lei starts trying to climb out of her dad's arms to reach her mommy. "But unfortunately of this news. You have awaken the tickle monster." Without warning and before she could escape to the floor. Lei-Lei found herself in another tickling fit. But worst then before because her dad was tickling her tummy, making her giggles fill the shop.

Unfortunately for Lei-Lei, with everyone enjoying the scene between father and daughter not to mention how adorable the two pandas look. Nobody within the shop was coming to her rescue. Not even her mommy. Then again Tigress's loving the scene too much to even think about ending it.

"OOOOWWWWW!"

However the distance sound of someone screaming in pain outside caught everybody's attention. Including Po causing him to stop tickling Lei-Lei to look towards the entrance of the shop like everyone else was.

To soon see a kid goose dress in a blue robe with a yellow belt run in heading for Tigress. "I found you, My Mistress Tigress!" he cried before tightly hugging an inch below Tigress's waist.

Unfortunately due to no longer wearable sash and wraps covering her mid-section. The 9 year old goose snuggles his face into the exposed fur at her hip. Where the goose seem please to feel soft fur against feathers instead of the usual rough texture off the missing wraps his Mistress wore the last time he seen her.

Meanwhile for Tigress. Seeing the Prince that she been forbidden to come visit after he started using the kung-fu defense moves -she taught during visiting him- towards the servants of his family's kingdom. Has left her baffled at him being here.

Yet she wasn't the only one surprise of the prince's presence within the shop. The emperor himself was just as shocked.

"Cousin Zan? You're suppose to be inside the Jade Palace along with your future wife, princess Mei Li. Guarded by my personal guardsmen."

Suddenly before anything was between the royal cousins. A strong looking crocodile dressed in royal guard armor attire, runs or mostly hopping on one leg, in, only to halt against the shop's doorway, bowing. "Sorry your Majesty. Prince Zan escaped my sight." Formerly known as the leader of the Croc bandits, but now the second in command, behind Shengqi, as the royal guard of the emperor. Fung pauses to rub his left shin. "That Prince has a vicious kick."

"That's why you get for keeping me, from my Mistress Tigress!" Throws Zan back to Fung, before return burying his face into Tigress's exposed fur.

Originally known as the gentle emperor for not becoming angry if at all. So it's rare to witness the royal water buffalo express frustration.

"You promise me you behave if I let you come. I told great aunt Zu you wouldn't get in trouble!" bellows Lu. If there's anything or anyone who annoys the emperor. It's his misbehaving cousin. Who unlike him. Uses his basic kung-fu to get his way. Nearly tightening his teeth when remind of the many palace staff he had sent to medic by Zan's disrespect toward them. Lu glares at his cousin.

Yet the Prince goose seems unaffected by Lu's anger as he shouts, "And you said I'll get to see my Mistress Tigress. Not haul up in the stuffy palace." Before stuck his tongue at Lu, causing the emperor to actually growl under his breath.

But when Zan resume hiding his face in Tigress's side. Lu begins stomping over to Tigress and his disrespectful cousin. "I told you, you can see Master Tigress again once I return back to the Jade Palace with her. And what kind of royal honor did you have in leaving Princess Mei Li alone. She's always suppose to be by your side outside home. Great aunt Zu's order."

"Never agreed to marrying that fat pig when I turn 17. You, mom and pop did. I just want my Mistress Tigress!"

Meanwhile not paying or caring what's going on between royal cousins and wanting her mommy. Lei-Lei cross the room through the adults by crawling on the floor. Whereas reaching her mommy's leg. The little panda begins scaling up Tigress to making it to her back shoulder.

Acknowledge her daughter's doing as soon as her cute paws touch her ankle. Tigress remains unmoving while the cub makes it for her usual spot on her. Whereas Tigress smiles at her daughter's habit climbing her like a tree. She missed heard Zan claiming her as his only love interest.

However already upset his cousin pointing out he been refuse by not only his parents and Lu but also the old kook Master Shifu and the fat Dragon Warrior that he couldn't marry or claim his Mistress Tigress as his own just a year ago before he found out his arranged marriage with the worthless princess Mei Lei. Thereby seeing what look to him like a ugly fat cub climbing upwards on his Mistress Tigress's side, opposite to where he was holding her thigh on her other side. Zan attacks.

Despite the moves Tigress taught the goose started out weak, mostly his side kick. Practicing his moves overtime on servants. His moves become stronger. Therefore when he high kick Lei-Lei off Tigress, surprisingly. The impact causes the panda cub to get throw back in the air. To, luckily, get caught by a terrified Po. Where Zan glares hatefully at him.

Unknowingly to the prince as he speaks, feline eyes narrow behind him as he remain facing the two panda, mostly Po. "You should teach that cub of yours to know her place. Never go near my Mistress Tigress when I'm here." Unfortunately for everybody else this cause the shaken up Lei-Lei to start crying with Po trying to comfort her while mentally keeping himself from personally teaching the Prince not to touch his daughter.

Fortunately Lu steps in. "Zan! You will say your sorry." But Zan shuts his eyes, crossing his wing arms then tilts his head high.

"No I will not."

"Yes you will." Growls Tigress. Haven't been this angry in a long time. Tigress is truly now understanding why Zan's parents ended his teaching by her. And she's regretting she ever taught the Prince.

Nonetheless, as Zan turns to her wearing a puzzle look. Tigress doesn't drop the scowl written on her face.

"But Mistress Tigress?"

"It's Master Tigress. I told you before, never call me Mistress."

Almost feeling his heart crack by the angry look from Tigress. Zan sure there's burning filling his eyes at the cold tone in her voice. Never has his favorite person ever treated him like this. He didn't like it.

"But-"

"No buts. It's Master Tigress. And you will apologize now!"

Naturally its never heard of for any royal to be talked back to by anyone below them even a kung-fu master. However Lu believes it's about time someone set him straight. That's why he and his guards aren't stopping Tigress scolding the Prince.

Meanwhile nearly jump back by the shout. Zan shakily swallows the lump in his throat. "I'm ….sorry Mist- I mean Master Tigress."

But Tigress shakes her head no.

"Not me." Tigress points in the direction behind him. "Apologize to my daughter."

Zan unable to stop his beak dropping. "You mean," here the Prince looks behind at the Dragon Warrior and the cub who he assumed was the giant panda's. However as he's thinking this and noticed the cub was no longer with the Dragon Warrior but actually being cuddled by Master Shifu and a older looking goose with the last holding the cub.

Zan unintentionally meets the giant panda's stare. A hard glaring stare that's forming a cold chill down his spine. Making the Prince quickly return his sight back to Master Tigress. Again he pushes down a lump in his throat.

"I thought, the Dragon Warrior is her father?"

Despite Tigress still didn't see that any reason for what Zan did. She replies, " Honestly he is not." Unknowingly to Tigress. Po inwardly frowns to that statement. "I'm Lei-Lei's legal guardian. She's my daughter. And that's all you need to know. Now apologize!"

Not daring to argue. Zan heads toward to do what Master Tigress ordered him.

In process of doing this. The Prince overlooks the glares from not only just the rest of the Furious five but also his cousin and the other two water buffalos. Yet it's the Dragon Warrior's hard stare that's returning the cold chill running down his spine. As well, for the first time, having him fearing for his life. Sadly for him, it only gets worst as he feels the giant panda's continue glaring behind him once he finally reaches the cub panda.

Even if he tries not to feel little under the two elders' anger and disappoint expressions toward him around the little cub. Zan steps up to Tigress's daughter.

However when the little panda notice him approaching her. Instantly fear fills her eyes. Causing Zan unexpectedly gasp at the cub's reaction to his close presence.

"Look, um Lei-Lei I just want to say I'm sorry. What do you sa-"

Due to her dad and than her grandpas occupied her attention after that rude Prince hit her. Lei-Lei's shaken and tears faded not long after, leaving Lei-Lei her happy self.

But even though she wanted to be brave with the now rude Prince near her. Lei-Lei's unable to stop the return shakes to her body and fresh tears escape her eyes. Before she runs away from the Prince crying for her daddy. And while doing this, Lei-Lei cuts the Prince off by her scared behavior.

Currently watches Tigress's crying daughter hide her face in the Dragon Warrior's shoulder after he scooped her up and throws Zan a death glare. Zan knew there was no way anytime soon Tigress's daughter was going to forgive him. And Zan was hating himself now for hurting someone. For Zan never thought he hate it, but he didn't like being feared.

Sighs, Zan slowly approaches Lu while keeping himself from glancing at Tigress rushing pass him to reach the two pandas further behind him. Holding in from actually crying himself, Zan looks up to his cousin.

"Cousin Lu, can we go home, please."

Picking up on Zan is seeing with every action comes consequences. And sometimes consequences can be terrible ones. Regardless to this. Lu sadly smiles down at Zan.

"First we need to get Princess Mei-Li. And than we can leave." The Prince barely nods while kept avoiding looking behind him at the aftermath of his cruel actions.

"Then I'll be waiting in the carriage until then." However before Zan can make his escape. His cousin grasps his shoulder halting him in his place.

"In that case. Fung you go with him and make sure he's safe." Forgetting his sore knee, Fung stands to attention.

"You got it, your Majesty." He states. And with that. Both the Prince and the second in command left the shop for the carriage to wait until Lu is ready to go.

"You enjoy your bath?" Asks Po as Tigress leads Lei-Lei to her bed. An bed that's unlike the masters' was more comfortable then firm and more suitable for a growing cub.

"Mommy let me have a bubble bath. It was fun." Although Po's happy to see Lei-Lei is back to her joyful and loveable self thanks to Mei-Li cheering her up once they came back to the palace to see the princess and the rest of Lu's royal guards waiting for them. The giant panda couldn't stop throwing a question look at Tigress. Where she only shrugs calmly before pulls back the cover for her daughter to get settle into bed.

"Just an extra gift for her eating all her beets." Pleased to hear Lei-Lei ate the bowl of beets he left for her usual night snack before taken her bath with Tigress. Smiling Po takes his usual seat upon the floor, facing Lei-Lei's bed. And once got her daughter all set for a her bedtime story from Po. Tigress lowers herself to the floor aside the giant panda.

"Speaking of a gift, I hope you didn't forget I still have a gift to give you." Instantly Lei-Lei's eyes lit up.

"No daddy I didn't. But I can't get to the kite I made you." Po chuckles while Tigress silently watch on as the giant panda removes an item from his back pocket.

"Don't worry, Tigerlily. All I care about is giving you this gift," Risen his paw up, Po display holding a old looking but well-kept panda doll. He hands it to an excited Lei-Lei. "And tell the story behind it."

Positive behavior from Lei-Lei, whom giggles happily at the blue nose of the doll. Po starts his storytelling.

"Know already I told about the mission in Gongmen City. But there's a part in it. I never told anyone."

"Not even mommy?"

Shift eyes to Tigress's. Po sighs sadly before looking once again at Lei-Lei. "No, Tigerlily. Not even her." Prior to going on Po reaches over and holds Tigress's paw. "But I'm glad she's here to hear it too."

Hurt somewhat first at Po withheld secrets from her. Tigress almost pulled away her paw from his. But halts when reminded she has secrets too. Thereby she kept her paw in Po's. And as soon as he begins. She finds herself squeezing his paw in comfort when he nearly breaks down speaking of his mother's selfless act leading to him being safe and alive.

"And I told myself I would keep that doll my mother made me. Until I can pass it on, if I'm luckily, my kid." Unable to stop Po lowers his head at the same time he release Tigress's paw. He avoids both Tigress and Lei-Lei's eyes. "I know I'm not your legal guardian or really your dad. But I hope you will still accept my gift, Tigerlily-"

"Daddy!" was what Po hears before feeling the familiar weight of the little panda in his lap. Realizing what just happen Po looks down at Lei-Lei hugging him. Even Tigress was taken back at what her daughter just did. But what her little girl says next Tigress agreed wholeheartedly.

"You are my daddy. No matter what anybody says." Sitting up from her hug. Lei-Lei seeing her mommy takes and hold her daddy's paw. Lays her own paw over theirs, than looks to her mommy a second, "And you are mommy." Before removes herself from her daddy's lap to sit on the floor between them, even though this has Po and Tigress break holding each other's paw. Lei-Lei takes both paw in each of hers, beaming.

"We are family."

Can't hide his tears. Po pulls the little cub and than a surprise Tigress into a family embrace hug. Soon as both pandas are crying happily. Tigress smiles from her very soul.

 **To be continued**


	5. chapter 5

**Yin Yang**

I don't own KFP or DreamWorks. Just the story. Everybody is OOC

 **Chapter 5**

 **I Can't Be That**

Leaving a Lei-Lei slumbering under the cover snuggling both her Tigress figure and now her plush panda doll. Po silently close the door once him and Tigress left their daughter's room.

"Po about what I said to Zan earlier?" without a word Po briefly touches Tigress's lip with a finger to end her speech there.

Almost enjoying how a simple touch or stare from him has brought the furious female tiger to a blushing mess. Po, still not speaking, takes Tigress's paw into his before heads up the hall reaching Tigress's bedroom door. Once they both enter the room and Po closes the door. The remaining mute Tigress watches Po turn around to her, speaking.

"Ok I'm sure we can talk now, I mean you and Viper are the only ones with thicker walling. Well Crane too."

Back when Po became the Dragon Warrior and moved to the Jade Palace. It was two weeks and after Tigress and Po retrieve a statue for Shifu. That Tigress demand thicker walling to her room to block out Po talking in his sleep. Which Shifu didn't allow at first that was until Mr.Ping move in temporarily. And even though the guys was against, that is except for Crane, having thicker walling. Tigress and even Viper was happy for new walling.

Hearing this Tigress nods slightly. "Po believe when I say what Lei-Lei said I agree too. Regardless what I claim back in your father's noodle shop to Zan." However despite her words. When Po walks closer Tigress halts him by resting a paw upon his shoulder. Actions having puzzlement face meet her sad one. Causing Po to feel his heart become heavy before Tigress continues on.

"But even if I'm not taking back my love confession to you. " As she gently tightened her grip on his shoulder. Po's heart breaks. "I know you and I can't be a item. But we can still be co-parent to Lei-"

Fighting the built-up tears behind his eyes. Po suddenly drawls back and in doing this he breaks Tigress's grip on his shoulder. Rather Po knew this or didn't care Tigress wasn't sure. Nonetheless to this. She remains strong to her decision. After all, they were still friends.-

"You think all this is a joke?"

By those words if not just the hard angry tone Po gave. Tigress snaps from thought to stare in disbelief at Po.

"Joke? Where could you see that what I thought anything I said was funny?!" Yet her own anger rising by his assuming. Tigress keeps her voice above a whisper even if her growl is a bit louder a second after Po scoffs as respond to her. However this, like herself, Po keeps his voice low in volume.

"What? You can't see it?" Asks Po sarcastically. "How can you not." By now Po wasn't holding back his tears. Something even Tigress couldn't overlook, despite his angry expression staring her down. "You demand me to open my heart to you, and even if you return my feelings. You now tell me we can't be together. So how can you not think I wouldn't believe you see this between us, a joke."

"Well it's no joke. But even so, you and I can still be fri-"

No warning to her. Po swiftly moves in and without pausing, pulls Tigress into a kiss. Immediately deepening the kiss herself without a thought Tigress wraps her arms around Po's neck. Feeling the familiar of Po's busy hands stroking at the uncover fur at her hips, the female tiger moans only to be muffle by the panda's hungry mouth on hers. Their kisses forming into passionate ones, Po takes that moment, gripping her sides, to walk forward until he was pressing Tigress up against the back wall of the room. The whole time neither their lips broke from the other's.

However as the return heat, that surface once Po's lips met hers, was engulfing her entire body where her heart beats increase in speed as she was now nearly ripping into his robe to feel more of him. Po all of a sudden breaks their lip lock as well as their embrace by drawing back from her all together.

Results with a daze Tigress instantly misses his warmth that came from both his embracing arms and those tasty lips. Therefore deeply craving him a speechless Tigress locks hungry eyes to the panda. Only to find his were staring back at her, coldly. A look causing a unwanted coldness rush over her. But her eyes don't waver from his. Which shows her, despite his cold eyes remain, Po glancing down over his robe that seems to have new rips.

Basically Po is going to need another robe made for him. Briefly shakes his head at thinking how much trouble it was to find the right tailor to make his robe and its details. And the tailor wasn't even in his village. Po looks back to Tigress. But instead of meeting her eyes. Po takes in all of Tigress. Just to notice he wasn't the only one who's going to need another outfit made.

Tigress was nearly unclothed from top to bottom. Though unaware he done it during their hot kissing. Po's, busy paws not just left her top barely hanging on her person, revealing the intact wraps hiding her breasts, but had pulled her pants to be below the thighs but from the missing undergarment wraps that conceal the most sensitive part of her. This part of her was display to Po's gaze.

Forcing his gaze to meet hers once again, and clearly reading the longing and love in them and the reddish blush painting her cheeks. Po knew he couldn't go back to being just …… This way of thinking, Po narrows his stare. "Friends yeah right. Tell me Tigress? You didn't want me to stop."

Understanding what he was getting at without much detail. Tigress disregard the statement. Begins pulling up her pants, hiding once more her womanhood from view. Then, after noticing her top was a lost cause but still had her wraps covering her chest, she allows the top to join her ruin inner wraps, that she realize when she move from the wall, upon the floor.

Yes Tigress like this is sexy. But picking up she's purposely overlooking that he prove they couldn't go back to just being friends. Mostly when just a kiss between them turns anything that been friendly in the past. Into intimate now. Po glares hard, and even though it was breaking his very soul at what he's going to say. But not before letting Tigress know how deep his love for her goes. So even though Tigress was in the moment to ask Po to go so she can get some sleep. By now her past hardcore walls, that faded away once she truly admit to herself of her love for Po, was standing very strong at this moment giving her strength to stare back at Po glaring at her while her expression show unaffected by his.

However as Po's entire expression went to hurt as he begins talking. A chip made a home in one of her walls. "Being the only one who looks like me in my village. I felt like an outcast. A five year old already believe nobody could understand him, not even his classmates. And he meets another person who seems to be the only one of her kind. But where I was welcome with smiles from the villagers. This person was meet with fear and frowns. But it didn't stop me from greeting her friendly and even help her get her groceries from the market after others wouldn't sale to her."

Within Po speaking, right away two chips fell from Tigress's walls, especially as she remembers that very event Po's speaking about.

"And even though she hesitate at first. I was rewarded the most beautiful smile I ever seen. And it was as we wave goodbye to each other. I wanted her friendship."

Unknown to the panda. That same day, while Shifu was on a sole mission for the emperor and she return from the market . Oogway gave her jade gem that her parents left her. And it was there as she realize the little panda she met and befriend eyes match the same color of the Jade. Detail she told Oogway and he offer she could invite the panda to the palace tomorrow.

Unfortunately by the next day. Shifu was back but instead of letting her leave to see her friend. Shifu denied her. Before throwing heavy training onto her to become like him. And with only getting attention from him only when his training her. Tigress, yearning the little parent affection he would give her. She honestly forgot about the little panda she met. And if that wasn't bad enough. Due to them telling their names before she left the market. Tigress forgot not only meeting a panda in the village, but his name too.

By now with her heart shaken and many pieces of the two walls crumbling to dust. Tigress slowly shifts her eyes to the ground, hiding the shame and unshed tears from Po's view. But Po saw the change, however he didn't stop talking.

"It was that day afterwards. I would do anything to meet her again. Even when I became bully for defending her from kids calling her a killer like her kind was claimed to be. And though I lost friends and became the target for a certain bunny later. And yes, I'm speaking about Pen Fang. After all he was the most against and feared tigers. "

Realizing the real truth behind Pen Fang bullying Po and recalling how she enjoy watching Po be tortured by the bunny at his return to the village. Tigress let's a small whimper escape but not the built-up unshed tears. Just then Po chuckles, yet it seems bitter to her ears.

"And despite she never came back to the village. I never stop hoping I would someday see her again and gain her friendship." Po sighs, "Just my luck when I'm unsure what I want to do with my life. I unexpectedly see her again. Where she was in a field fighting a hog named Boar, along with the other current Furious five." For a brief moment Po smiles a little at the memory. "It's when she gives order to the other five to do the same kung-fu finishing move she does to take out Boar. I fell in love with kung-fu and knew what I wanted to do. To become a kung-fu master." No longer smiling Po again sighs. "After that, I became a fan-nut of anything to do with kung-fu. Created my very own action figures of the furious five. Then came the most unbelievable and amazing thing happen. I was chosen as the Dragon Warrior. But even though my dream of being a kung-fu master was coming true. It took 'her', the same I met back when I was five, wanted to be friends with, help, unknowingly, me to realize I love kung-fu and wanted to be a master."

Here Tigress close her eyes in shame. Already she knew what he was talking of before the words leave his mouth.

"Saying I'm a disgrace to kung-fu and should leave." Once again Po laughs and again there's no humor in his tone. "It's actually funny that those words by her. Had me feeling like giving up. But thanks to Oogway and his wise words to me. Giving me the strength to stay and try. Of course I became Dragon Warrior once defeating Tai-Lung and with it earn respect from others including her. Who, unknown to me, became special to me. However I don't become aware of this until, after she claimed me a friend, I almost lost her when took-" Po tries not to, but stop talking as his words caught in his throat. Even now, once opening and finally speaking his mind and heart to Tigress, Po still could feel how scared he was when she had took the shot meant for him back in Gongmen City.

When he finds his voice, Tigress was staring his way. Making their eyes have no choice but to meet the others. "There seeing her powerless and barely able to even move. I knew then I would give my life up for you. It was then my friendly feelings for you." Holding her gaze, Po narrow his eyes. "Grew into deep love. So no, I can't go back to being just friends."

Halt here closing his eyes as if defeated, Po turns his back to Tigress. But before he opens the door and leaves. He adds, "And whatever's keeping you from accepting we're more than friends but lovers. I hope it's really worth it to you. And don't worry. I'll act like nothing happen around the others, including Lei-Lei. After all I kept my love for you conceal before now. So it won't be too hard to go back wearing a mask right, Ti?"

It's not until after Po is gone. Tigress finally falls to the floor sobbing silently to herself as her walls were nonexistence by now. But no matter how her heart was suffering. Tigress wouldn't allow herself to rush after Po. Instead, though tears continues freely leaving her eyes, like she use to do back at the orphanage. She drags herself to an empty corner in the room and fall into restless sleep.

 **To be continued….**


	6. chapter 6

**Yin Yang**

I don't own KFP or DreamWorks. Just the story. Everybody is OOC

 **Chapter 6**

 **Our Love Is Worth It**

 **X**

 _Dreamscape/memories_ (two weeks before Li Shan finds Po)

"I can't believe him." Tigress says while leaving the campfire and the snoring panda to check on the reason she's on this solo escort mission.

Although she herself was little surprise when Master Yao asked for her to be on this mission. Especially since Po had been the last one who been on this same escort mission for master Yao. However she assumed that since Po was on a mission already at that time. She was next in picking. Thereby she haven't question about the mission thereafter.

But soon as their close to the meeting spot. A unexpected, exhausted Po shows up an hour later. Resulting Tigress feeling embarrassed and angry. For she believed the panda came here because he didn't think she could handle a solo mission that normally was giving to him. And though he claim that isn't the case when she questioned him being here. The panda just said he needed to speak with master Yao. However despite his words. Tigress hasn't seen Po speak with Yao yet. In fact besides starting a fire and cooking for all them. Po hasn't done anything. And when she started to point all this out to him. He falls asleep. Though she been tempted to roughly wake him. She just sighed before deciding she needed to apologize to Master Yao for their unwanted guest.

Which she's doing just that.

"Look master Yao I'm sorry Po-" by Yao's chuckles Tigress goes silent as she takes in the elder master sitting within his open box.

"Do not be upset with Po." Slowly he smiles. "I'm sure he out of everyone knew why I asked for you to be my escort in meeting this master."

"But wait I thought you asked for me only because Po was already on a mission?" At her question Yao shakes his head no.

"I picked you only because it's you I came to see."

"But I don't understand?"

"Simple. You are the master I came to this meeting spot to see." Hearing this Tigress actually steps back in shock.

"Me, but why me?" Once again Tigress watches Yao smiles.

"Because I want you to be my successor and hold all the secrets of kung-fu. So what do you say?"

Many things Tigress could imagine would be his reason for him wanting to speak with her. But this never cross her mind. Then suddenly a thought hits her. Causing her head quickly turn back to the further campsite than where they are. Though with the fire now died out she shouldn't be able to see the sleeping panda. But her eyes long since knew his shape form in the dark. Even without his loud snoring.

For some reason she wouldn't claim she felt it. A ghost grin found her face and held even when she turned back to Master Yao. Who seems to been watching her silently before softly nodding as she begun speaking.

"Master Yao-" By Yao swiftly holding his hand up facing her, making her go silent for the second time since they started this conversation.

"No need to say it. It's written all over your face. You refuse my offer." But even though he's right. Tigress felt she needed to explain. However as she open her mouth to explain. Her attention turned back to the campsite as Po's snoring was increasing in sound.

Keeping her sight on the sleeping panda's form while shaking her head in amusement. The words left freely from her. For she's now understanding why Po came all this way. He knew Master Yao was going to ask her to train under him.

" He might be a great Dragon Warrior, and can hold his own many times than I like to admit. But I feel that without me there. He will become lost. And I could never live with myself if anything like that happens." Regardless there's more she wasn't saying or admitting to not just the master but herself too. Tigress bowed to the master. "I'm needed by his side."

"And him by yours." Quickly Tigress was standing straight to meeting knowing eyes as hers grew in shock. But before her denying speech left her lips. Yao went on. "You say he be lost without you. But I sense you be lost without him. And despite you have not or won't come to this point with him or your feelings for him. Let me give you some wisdom. A warrior sacrifice many things for the greater good. But sacrifice ones heart. You might as well be dead. Even a warrior needs to love and be loved. Especially if their lucky to find that one." With that Yao grins before closing himself inside his box.

Unable to say anything after that. Tigress returned to the campsite and kept watch while the others slept. Later once they all returned to the Jade Palace. Tigress took her pay from the mission and decide to switch out her usual tops for fabrics to make robes for herself.

 **XX**

(After Po sacrificed himself)

"Come on everybody! Join in a circle!" By this order and once placing little Lei-Lei to her feet. Tigress copy Po's panda dad. And cup her paws together. Closing her eyes and relaxing her mind. She stuck out a paw, as the words, "A friend., left her lips. Right away Tigress expected her chi to flow to her paw as she channeled toward Po and his weak link to the fading pink lotus petals. However her chi wasn't moving. Yet she felt it hovering within her. Then as images after images filled her mind of Po and their times together. She felt her chi become stronger with each memory of the panda. But when the two events of her witnessing Po dying – one by the Peafowl Lord and second by the Demon Dragon Ke-Pa). But instead of seeing Po alive after each event. Tigress's mind kept Po dead.

Thus she felt her breath caught in her throat. Then as if her very soul was pushing her. Tigress saw through her mind, Po dying here and now. Suddenly as if her heart couldn't see Po gone forever. She accepted, finally, to herself. What Po recently showed who she really is.

"A love." And like that. Her chi freely rush through her arm to her paw, sending her energy, along with the pandas and Mr. Ping around her, to Po.

And as her chi reaches Po. Tigress's heart warms as she thinks, 'I love you, Po. So you better win and come back to us… Me.

 **XXX**

(A month after Po defeats Kai)

"Master Tigress!"

Normally by this time Tigress be in the training hall with the other furious five. However convincing Po in it. She's in the middle of a friendly sparring with the Chi master panda within the courtyard outside the hall, when Zeng's voice reaches her ears.

As such the female tiger nearly gets sent to the court ground by Po. But then shot a tiger thrust fist at the last second, sending said panda across the courtyard.

Keeping from smirking at hearing Po weakly say, "You could of said time-out." Tigress walks up to Zeng holding out a scroll letter. By the crest seal she already knew who the scroll was from before Zeng told her.

Regardless Po tried to get a glance at the scroll letter before being called off by Shifu who wanted the panda to visit Oogway in the spirit world for more information on the destroyed scrolls.

Tigress finally reach her room without trouble.

This not being the first letter she got from Yijiro and the others already claim, after her first reply letter to him, the scrolls as love letters between her and the samurai. She normally get asked or teased about what her and Yijiro write to each other. Therefore the female tiger is pleased nobody bothered her on her way to her room.

With a claw finger to the crest seal, the scroll opens. Revealing Yijiro's hand writing.

 ** _My dear friend,_**

 ** _I'm pleased to see you have finally come to turns, that the Dragon- Oh excuse me. The Chi Master Po is your soulmate as my lovely Kasuim is mine._**

If this been months ago. Tigress be rolling her eyes at Yijiro claiming Po is her soulmate like he's been mentioning since their letters started nearly a year ago. But unlike before where she couldn't understand why he kept stating her and Po were destined for each other. Tigress understood what Yijiro realized right away after meeting both her and Po. But not only that, she finally understands why she wasn't upset – three letters ago- when Yijiro written he fell in love with a princess name Kasuim and was getting married to her. Though she been upset during -though short as it was- Po's would be wedding. She deeply loves Po.

So instead of rolling her eyes. Tigress smiles a little as she continues reading.

 ** _But I do not agree with you keeping your feelings to yourself. Po needs to know. And as for the rule doing with him unable to be married while holding the Dragon Warrior title. I'm sure you and him can find a way around it without him losing his title. I mean if I could convince Lord Chung to let me court and then marry his daughter despite my dark past. You and Po can make it. It just takes you to realize your love for him. Is worth a chance._**

 ** _I wish I could write more, but I'll be going on a personal journey to do with my dark past. So I need the sleep. After all I want to spend time with Kasuim and our little son, Rya before I go._**

 ** _But before I end this letter, I have one more thing for you to remember Words my Kasuim told me when I told her us being together is impossible._ What's meant to be will always find a way. _An You and Po are meant to be. Remember that._**

 ** _Your friend, Yijiro._**

Like she done with the ones before this one. Tigress place the scroll within a box she kept hidden under her bed. It's once she hides it from sight a knock comes from the door.

"You may enter." Saying this, Tigress sees Po pop his head in.

"Sorry, Tigress. I know you probably were in the middle of reading a letter from Master Yijiro-"

" What is it, Po?"

"Could you take my place in teaching the young pandas? I need to see Oogway in the spirit world and I'm unsure if I'll make it in time for their beginner kung-fu lesson."

Nearly holding back from smiling at the pleading panda. Tigress simply nods. "It's fine, Po. But you owe me. Because I promised Lei-Lei I'd show her some moves while Grandma panda's napping."

"Even though I'm ok owing you. Let Lei-Lei join the class. She'll have fun. Anyway thanks again, Ti you're the best."

Growling while rushing to the door, Tigress starts shouting at the now panda running down the hallway. "I told you to stop calling me, Ti!"

Despite her words and her dislike nickname Po award her after coming back from Gongmen City. Tigress knew she was smiling as she continued watching the panda running until he was gone from her sight. That's until she's reminded the greater good means more then her love for Po. Causing her to angrily wipe away a tear before anymore could escape. Then shut off the ache in her heart as she goes to spend a little time with Lei-Lei one on one before going and taking Po's place in teaching the next generation of pandas.

 **XXXX**

(A year and a half after the pandas move back to the panda village. And a couple months before Tigress adopts Lei-Lei. )

"Come on, Tigress let's try one more time."

"Forget it Po. It's clear I can no longer share my chi."

"But if maybe-"

"No Po." Tigress knew she growled that. But she didn't need Po's caring right now. Because she already was aware of what's blocking her chi. She was. After all it stop working once she decided to never reveal her love for Po. Even though the said panda believes she lost her chi because of Lei-Lei not being there.

Feeling her anger rising and wanting to be alone for awhile. Tigress nearly shouts at Zeng as he walks in the Warrior Hall -where her and Po been somewhat arguing- calling to her.

Causing the goose to shakily say, "This urgent message came for you, Master Tigress."

With a apologize expression toward the goose. Tigress takes the message. "Thank you, Zeng."

It's once the goose rushes out the hall that Tigress opens the scroll, reading the message.

Instantly by what she read, Tigress found herself losing feeling in her legs while tears escape her eyes. It's then she couldn't hold herself up. Resulting her body tumbling to the floor. But Tigress was seeing darkness before she felt the floor under her.

Opening her eyes again, Tigress found herself within her room and laying on her bed. Unsure of how long she been out and puzzled her head wasn't hurting when she been sure she was falling before she blanked out. Tigress touches her head to find no bandages covering her head.

"I caught you before you could hit the floor." Hear this and from who, Tigress turn her attention to the right side of her room to see Po sitting on the floor. And from his tired expression he's been missing sleep.

"How long have I been out?" Sure she wanted to thank him from saving her from getting a head injury. But Tigress wanted to know why Po look like he did.

"No more than a day."

"Than why do you look like you do?" Before he answered her. Tigress watches Po scoot over the floor until he's sitting aside her bed. Which once he reaches her bed. Tigress quickly rises up in her bed.

"I been here this whole time waiting for you to awake." As he goes on, Tigress caught a frown appear on his face. "Even though I wouldn't read what was in the message. Shifu did and he told us." Then without warning to her. Po reaches up and pulled her into a hug. "Tigress I'm sorry. I know Master Yijiro was special to you. So-"

With the emotions building up as they did when she read the message. Tigress's tears were falling before she could stop them. Though she realize her feelings toward Yijiro weren't like she feels for Po. It didn't erase how much it hurt he was gone. And remembering he left a wife and child behind. Just made it worst.

Thereby, without any more words said between them. Tigress freely cries within Po's arms while the said panda softly rubs her back and whisper comforting words.

And though she wasn't sure how long they stayed that way. Tigress later found herself waking up still in Po's arms despite he was asleep half-way on her bed. It's here she finds herself wanting to always wake up with Po by her side. And nobody else…… But could she be that selfish? Did her love mean enough to risk something greater than both her and Po?

 _End of dreamscape_

Jumping up a second after her eyes open. Tigress walks out of her room before she changes her mind. Holding the determination she woke up with. She trails further down the hall. Due to the pandas needed sleeping quarters within the Jade Palace during their temporary staying. The student barracks had to be expanded to hold all the masters and pandas comfortably.

Leading to Tigress entering the addition hall holding extra bedrooms that use to be occupy two years ago. Yet one bedroom was still being used. Once Lei-Lei became an permanent resident to the Jade Palace. Po offered his old bedroom to the little panda so she would be close to Tigress if she needed her in the middle of the night. Resulting Po occupying one of the newer bedroom within the barracks.

Fortunately with Po picking one of the bedrooms closer to where the old hall joins the new one. It wasn't long until Tigress was standing outside Po's bedroom.

Scared she'll chicken out soon. Tigress barely knocks before opening the door, stepping in. "What?" Just to discover Po wasn't in his room. Realizing this Tigress starts for the kitchen only to stop in her tracks. "No. For some reason I know he won't be there. Then where, maybe the hall of warriors." Immediately Tigress shakes her head. "No that's not it…. But then." Suddenly, though she didn't understand how she knew, Tigress leaves the barracks all together, and heads for the place she always went to in her youth when she felt down or lost.

Dressed in her thickest robe/coat Tigress makes it up the trail. To find, along with the beautiful peach tree looking over the valley at its perch spot. A familiar panda sitting under the tree. But by him in meditation state and falling snow had long since coated his shoulders and head. Tigress unsure if he's aware of her presence.

"What are you doing here?" Well scratch that. Apparently he's aware.

Resisting turning around and flee. Tigress walks over until taking a seat on the snow ground, while facing Po. Despite this, Po doesn't budge an inch nor does he open his shut eyes. Nonetheless Tigress starts.

"Please wait until I say what I need to say." When Po says nothing but silently nods to her. Tigress begins. "To start off I want to apologize for forgetting our first meeting in the market. And before Shifu busy me in training me to be like him. I too wanted us to be friends." Paying no mind to the cold or the snow that was back to falling. Tigress continues on with telling Po everything including what she recently been dreaming about her memories. Including about Yijiro and her real relationship doing with him.

"So that's why." Po says after Tigress finish and he let her fears sink in him. "All this time you been afraid to risk following your heart. Because you don't want to be selfish, when the need of the greater good means more than some love."

"Yes. But even so. I can't keep pretending I don't want us." Just then Po takes her paw and gives it a squeeze, before letting it go.

"Since it was Oogway who made that rule. I can go to the spirit world and ask him to change the rule-" Instantly Po finds himself leaning more into the peach tree by Tigress's paws press into his shoulders as her face hover over his.

"You think Master Oogway would change it for us?" Seeing the hope pouring from her eyes. Po couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her waist and pull her in. However it's as their lips are a breath from each other's that a regulations hits Po.

"Oh no! I can't believe I forgot."

"Forgot what?" question Tigress. Though she didn't want to say it. Tigress wanted to know what was so important that it stops them from kissing. However from the frown Po's wearing. She was sure she wasn't going to like it.

"It's about the chi staff Oogway gave me."

"Yes the one that gives you passageway to the spirit world. What about it?"

"It's been used so much already. That it want be at full power for nearly two to three years. Meaning,"

"We have to wait a couple of years before knowing Master Oogway's decision." Po slowly nods.

"Right."

For awhile neither said anything while snow fell from the sky and on them. It's as the snow slows that Tigress speaks.

"For once I'm listening with my heart. Because our love for each is worth the risk. Also it seems the universe oddly wants us together. But only Master Oogway can confirm this."

"You're right."

"That means a couple of years before we know the truth?"

"Again yeah."

"Well I guess." Before Po knew what was what. He was once again press against the peach tree. But this time. Tigress was laying on top of him. Their lips a breath away, and eyes gazing back at the other.

"In the meantime, you and I will get to know each other more as secret lovers." However before Po seal this with a kiss. Tigress went on. "But if it turns out Master Oogway is against us. Meaning the universe is too. You will never ever give up your Dragon Warrior title for me or us. Swear this."

Reading the hurt and sadness on her face. Po almost refuse. But seeing the pleading in her eyes to say yes. Po did as she asked.

"I swear to you, Tigress. I will never give up my title if the universe is against me too."

Cleary knowing he meant it. That no matter what happens between them. If the universe says no. He would listen. Thereby she finally met her lips with his.

Instantly the soft kiss forms into many, but more passionate and desirable. But just as their breath became heavy and their claw paws were starting to make rips to feel fur under their touch.

A breathless Tigress stopped, by drawing back and doing so. Ended their heated making out. Resulting in a puzzle Po. Yet noticing his expression, Tigress giggles before leaning in, pecking a kiss on his nose.

"Although already more heated by your lips and busy paws, to even feel the snow around us. I think we should move ourselves somewhere inside and not at a sacred place like, the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Because even though I'm not a shame of our sexual actions toward each other." Here Tigress pauses to look up at the peach tree above them. She smiles warmly. "Growing up, I always came here when I was lost or sad. Every time. Rather it was Oogway being there to pass on wisdom or just being by the tree gave me peace. It's always been sacred to me. And even though this isn't the same tree I grew up under. This same tree seems special to me. Because not only did i find the gem around your neck here, but its because of this tree."

Still smiling if not more, Tigress brings her eyes back to Po's. But before going on, she cups the panda's face in her paws. "It revive you. And brought you back to all us." Suddenly Tigress shakes her head, then continues. "No not us. To me. It brought you to me. So continuing here is-"

"Out of the question." Po states not asking and knowing this, Tigress nods yes. "Understood. " Po adds, then taking her paw into his, get to his feet. "Then my bedroom it is."

Giggling as an answer, Tigress begins walking aside Po. Only to suddenly stop at noticing something sticking out of the snow.

"Po wait," saying this, Tigress release Po's hand then approach the item closer. "There's something in the snow." Pushing back the snow to it, Tigress gasp in what she discovered. By the time Po saw the object. It was in Tigress's paws.

Po raises a brow, "It's a plum flower. How'd a plum flower get here…. Tigress what's wrong." Realizing Tigress's crying. Po lower himself to the snowy ground to get closer to the crying female tiger. "Please tell me. Maybe I can help, cause I hate seeing you crying."

"This plum flower…. Lei-Lei lost it…… She was going to give me this flower as a winter gift. She was so sad she lost it. And it's barely alive."

At first Po starts to feel down like Tigress. But then realize something amazing. "But it doesn't have to be." Not getting what Po was meaning, Tigress displays a confused look, despite her puffy red eyes.

"What do you mean?" Instead of responding, Po busy himself in brushing back snow until a soil ground appears. Then digs a small hole. Not stopping there, he gently takes the weak flower from Tigress's paws. "It just needs a little chi and it'll be fine." He explains during planting the flower in the ground. Sticking out a open paw toward the droopy flower, Po looks over to Tigress. "But I'm gonna need help."

Tigress hesitated for she believe she still couldn't give chi. That was until she remind herself that she was being more herself at this moment then ever before. Therefore trusting she could do it, Tigress stick out a paw like Po before using her other paw to take Po's other in hers.

Then after inhaling and exhaling in sync and, while gazing lovingly at each other, their paws glow with their chi before channeling to the droopy flower where as soon as the shared chi touch the flower. It was in full bloom. And though it stood out beyond all the whiteness around it. Po and Tigress didn't think anything more beautiful then the flower.

Truly proud of herself that not only can she share her chi, but she has a surprise to show her daughter.

"You did it," by Po suddenly encasing her into a embrace, Tigress was broke from thought. "I knew you could mastered your chi. I'm so happy for you." Smiling, while rethinking to show her daughter now the flower to instead tomorrow, Tigress reminds herself what she been in the middle of doing before noticed the flower. Making the still smiling, if not more seductively like, female tiger unashamedly snuggle into Po's neck who instantly became a shy blushing mess, that just had Tigress purring/growling in excitement.

"Now you were saying something, about your bedroom?"

Just then as if he haven't been nervous and the bad Po was in control now. Desire filling his eyes matching his almost evil if not naughty grin. Po snatches Tigress's grip before running down the hill towards the barracks… and his awaiting bedroom.

THE END

 **Next up, the sequel : You and I**


End file.
